Music In Our Hearts
by Irish American 67
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M, just to be safe in the future.
1. Used To

Music In Our Hearts

AN: Okay, so I know Buffy the musical has been done before, so this isn't exactly an original idea, but I wanted to do a Musical of Buffy without the cheesy songs from "Once More... With Feeling". All songs used in this story will be accredited to the artist or group who does the song in a note at the end of the chapter they're located in. I'll be using music from groups like Maroon 5, Train, and others. If you have any requests for a song or any song from a particular group or artist, tell me the song or artist, or both in a review. If I don't know the song, I'll just look it up online. Please note that not all song submissions will be accepted. I'd prefer not to use songs with too much vulgarity in them unless such vulgarity serves an actual purpose, such as in an Eminem rap. I prefer to use songs with actual meaning behind them, though a few "party songs" will more than likely be used.

Summary: Buffy and Faith have been dating for a while now, but keeping it to themselves. Now they're going through a bit of a hard time in their relationship, and what's more, they have a demon to kill. Not Sweet, he's not involved, people.

Chapter 1: Used To

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes, hurt. Both of them were in tears. They'd been constantly fighting for weeks now, and had no idea why they just couldn't stop. They fought over stupid things, things that should never have bothered them nearly as much as they did. Things like Buffy's refusal to wear leather and Faith's obsession with it. Some things were somewhat natural, things that pretty much every couple at least argues about a little, like how to spice up their sex life. Faith kept wanting to take it public, in more ways than one. Not only did she want to try having sex somewhere public, where the fear of getting caught would heat things up, but she also wanted to tell everyone they were together. As in, together together. Faith was out of the closet. Everyone knew she was gay. It was actually her coming out that gave Willow the courage to give the same announcement, only as it related to Willow herself.

Buffy, however, still wasn't ready to be known as a lesbian yet. Faith didn't think Buffy would ever be ready. They'd been dating ever since Faith almost staked Deputy Mayor Finch, and Buffy managed to stop her by tackling her to the ground just before the stake penetrated him. Well, they started dating the next day, anyway, after a night of heated passionate love-making during which they finally confessed their feelings to each other. It was almost half a decade later, and Faith had even proposed, but Buffy had refused thus far to accept, though she hadn't rejected Faith, either. But accepting would mean that she'd half to tell everyone she was gay, and dating Faith, and now engaged to Faith. Way too many bombshells to drop, and Buffy wasn't even ready to drop the first one yet.

It was actually these bombshells that had prompted this particular fight.

_Two hours earlier..._

"My god, Faith... That had to have been the best yet..." Buffy gasped as she turned over to look into Faith's eyes.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Faith said, short of breath. "I don't think we've ever made up that well before."

Buffy smiled and kissed Faith. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But I really think we should take it easy for a while."

"What?" Faith asked, somewhat worried. "Are you... breaking up with me? Right after-"

"No! Oh, god no! I just mean that with us spending nearly every waking hour together, the gang is starting to get a little suspicious. That's all."

"Oh. I see." Faith said. And again, Faith was angry. It seemed like that's all hey had between them now. When they weren't "making up" from a fight, they were fighting again. And not just so they could "make up". They actually fought. That's all they had for each other anymore, anger. That's not to say they weren't still in love, but it was no longer clear which emotion was stronger in their relationship.

"What?" Buffy asked, sighing.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said 'Oh. I see.' You sounded angry."

"Did I? And what, am I not allowed to say that anymore?"

"Okay, what is with you? These past couple of weeks, you do nothing but get mad at me. Granted, the make-up sex is... fucking amazing, but... Are you fighting with me just so we _can_ make up? Because if so, I'd kind of like to be filled in on your evil, yet very sexy plan."

"No. I'm not arguing just to make up, B. In fact, I'm not arguing at all."

Buffy sat up, covering her breasts with the blanket. If she didn't cover up, Faith would end up staring at her chest, and they'd end up having sex again, and the conversation would be forgotten.

"Faith. For God's sake, what the Hell is wrong now?"

Faith sat up as well, not bothering to cover up. "_Now?!_ It's the same damn thing that's been _wrong_ for damn near five years now!" Faith was yelling now.

"What might that be?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth, trying not to yell.

"Un-fucking-believeable. You don't even know. You're ashamed of us!"

"What?! I am not!" Now Buffy was yelling back.

"You are too! You _still_ won't tell the 'gang' that we're together! You can't even admit to your family and friends that you're gay, and that you're in love with me! I'm the only one making any effort!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm doing my best to keep us a secret, even though I'm all for telling the whole world! I have to lie to everyone when they ask why I'm not seeing anyone, or even just out fucking around! I have to avoid questions like you wouldn't believe! I do my best to make this thing work between us, I try to meet you halfway on everything, and I go all the way when you refuse! I finally got you to loosen up a bit in public, but having a little sex now and then in that filthy bathroom at the Bronze isn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I compromised! I went back and finished High School for you, went to every class, got my diploma and got into U.C. Sunnydale so we could be together there! College was your dream, not mine, but I went anyway! I gave up my fake IDs and drinking until I turned 21, and I proposed to you!"

"Okay, how was you proposing my idea?!"

"Marriage, just like college, was YOUR dream! I never once, even before I realized I was gay, wanted to get married to anyone! But I proposed because I thought you wanted it."

The fight continued for an hour and a half, during which, both women got dressed while continuing to argue, and ended up in the front room of the apartment they were renting together.

They had just spent the last half an hour sitting on the counch in dead silence, unable to look at each other.

"Buffy-" Faith began to apologize, but it was too late for apologies, Buffy held up her hand to silence Faith.

Then, Buffy felt a familiar urge. She couldn't place it. It wasn't the urge to slay, or to have sex. It was something else entirely. She opened her mouth tosay something, but whatever it was supposed to be was lost as she burst into song, surprizing her and Faith.

"You used to talk to me like I was the only one around. You used to lean on me... The only other choice was falling down. You used to walk with me like we had nowhere we needed to go. Nice and slow, to no place in particular.

"We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt. When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see. We used to have this under control. We never thought... we used to know. At least there's you and at least there's me. Can we get this back? Can we get this back... to how it used to be?"

Faith joined in and Buffy went silent as the raven-haired Slayer sang. "I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way. I used to listen... you always had the 'just right' thing to say. I used to follow you. Never really cared where we would go. Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.

"We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt. When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see. We used to have this under control. We never thought... we used to know. At least there's you and at least there's me. Can we get this back? Can we get this back... to how it used to be?"

Buffy stood, too, and the two of them sang together.

"I look around me and I want you to be there. 'Cause I miss the things that we shared. Look around you. It's empty and you're sad. 'Cause you miss the love that we had."

Buffy backed off again and Faith sang on her own.

"You used to talk to me like I was the only one around... We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt. When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see. We used to have this under control. We never thought... we used to know. At least there's you and at least there's me. Can we get this back? Can we get this back... to how it used to be?"

Both of them were breathless now, unable to figure out what just happened. They thought back to the last time it happened and came to the same conclusion. They forgot all about the anger they had been feeling only moments ago in order to focus on their job, something they'd become quite good at recently.

Three hours later, the gang had all gathered at Buffy's request.

"What's up, Buffy?" Tara asked.

"I sang."

"We." Faith coughed, earning a glare from Buffy.

"Um... Okay? So, the Bronze is installing a Karaoke Night?" Willow asked.

"No! I... That is, we, meaning Faith and I... we sang a song together. It wasn't planned or anything... It just happened. In our apartment. We were arguing, then we just... started singing."

"Intriguing." Giles said. "Does this mean that the Lord of the Dance is back?"

"Oh boy." Anya sighed. "Because he was just a treat last time."

"You know, I don't think we've ever faced the same threat twice." Buffy said, and everyone else agreed. Suddenly, they all turned to Xander.

"What?" He asked, and they all crossed their arms and looked at him accusingly. "Oh, so I make the mistake of summoning a demon that burns people by making them dance to death ONCE, and suddenly it's my fault he's back?"

"Yes." Buffy said bluntly, and they all, even Anya, agreed.

"Okay, fair enough. But it wasn't me!" Xander pleaded. Willow looked him in the eye, making him very uncomfortable, but he still didn't flinch.

"He's telling the truth." Willow sighed.

"Which means it was someone else." Giles conluded.

"I blame Faith." Buffy said.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Faith said.

"Why would Faith do it?" Xander asked, confused. "I mean it. Why? I'm not just asking to put you down, I really wanna know."

"It's just... something personal." Buffy said, avoiding the question.

Faith turned away in anger, then walked away, humming the tune of the song they sang together involuntarily.

"Buffy, whatever it is, you can tell us." Giles said. "If you told us, and it was Faith, and I'm not saying it is." He added loud enough for Faith to hear. "But if it was Faith, and she did the ritual of summoning to accomplish a goal, such as getting you to tell us something she thinks we should know, then the spell might be broken, and things can go back to normal before we all burst into song."

"Look, it wasn't me, okay. B, I'm not gonna force you to tell them through a spell. Yeah, I wish you'd tell them, and soon, but I'm not going to make you tell through some spell." Faith said, turning back to Buffy.

Buffy looked Faith in the eye and nodded, seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Well, then that's two off the list." Giles sighed.

"Well, it sure wasn't me." Tara said. "I'm happy the way things are. I don't need anything to change."

Buffy looked at Faith as if to say "There's another reason we shouldn't tell." Faith understood the look, and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, I agree." Anya said. "I've got my man. I get multiple orgasms every night. I'm perfectly happy." Anya smiled at Xander, as if offering a huge compliment, though he just blushed.

"Yeah, I don't think they want to know."

"I didn't summon him, either. Mainly because, well, hello, spontaneous combustion. Not a big fan of it." Willow said, and Giles nodded.

"Well, that clears everyone but myself and Buffy." The Watcher said, cleaning his glasses.

"And Dawn." Buffy said, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Dawn would totally do it if she thought a boy liked her, and she wanted to find out if she was right!"

"Buffy, need I remind you that the last time this demon was summoned, Dawn was nearly taken to Hell to marry this demon? I doubt that would make her eager to summon him again." Giles said, and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So I guess that leaves you and me, Giles. Can I just be the first to call not it?"

"Well... I doubt any of us would have much of anything to gain by summoning him. I also was not the one to summon him. Which means it was someone outside this small circle." Giles sighed, continuing the cleaning on his glasses.

"Wait!" Anya said. "I should have the amulet locked up! It may not be the Lord of the Dance!" The ex-demonness hurried off and checked for the amulet, returning with it. "Right where I put it. It's not him."

"Then who is it?" Tara asked, reflecting the question on everyone else's mind.

**The song used in this chapter is "Used To" by Daughtry, one of my all-time favorite groups.**


	2. Demons

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 2: Demons

Buffy looked around the room and noticed Faith was gone. She saw the door to the basement open, so she went downstairs, closing the door behind her, unaware that everyone else had followed her and were now listening at the door to what was going on. Everyone but Giles, that is.

"Oh, come now, that is entirely childish." he said, scolding them.

"SHH!" Everyone hushed him, so he just went back to cleaning his glasses.

"Faith." Buffy said. Faith was wailing on a punching bag, but she was very aware of Buffy's presence. It only fueled her anger.

"Buffy." Faith growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm not ready to tell them, but you're just going to have to accept that for now until I am ready."

"Right. Okay. Sure. But are you _ever_ going to be ready?" Faith turned around and, for once, her eyes held no anger, only an unspoken plea.

For once, Buffy didn't have an answer. She wasn't used to that look.

Finally, Buffy spoke. "Faith... You know how the guys reacted when you came out. They didn't take it well at all, and they barely knew you then. Imagine how they'd react today if it was today you came out, not years ago."

"Yeah, well, if you'd have come out long time ago, you wouldn't have to worry about it now. They'd have adjusted to it by now, and we could even get married if you wanted to. Besides, Willow cameout, and they didn't react that bad to it."

"Yeah, because they were still reeling from your confession. It softened the blow."

"So, in other words, if someone else came out today, you'd confess?"

"I don't know!" Buffy didn't mean to yell, she just did, and it surprized both of them. She was trying to keep her voice down and work it out without shouting, but it just... happened.

"B... Just... let's calm down, please. I don't want to fight again. It hurts too much when we fight." Faith's eyes were glistening, and Buffy's heart fell when she saw the tears welling up, so she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry... I just... I didn't mean to."

Faith nodded, and put her hands in her pockets, shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, B... I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for. It's just... put yourself in my shoes, please. Admit it, you'd be feeling a bit rejected if you went this long dating someone, and that someone didn't want to tell anyone about your relationship."

"I thought we were going to do this without pointing fingers."

"Right. Sorry. Didn't mean it to come out that way. I just mean... I think honesty is what's best right now, I guess. I... I love ya, Buffy. I do... But sometimes, it feels like you don't love me back."

"How can you say that?!" Buffy asked, her tone more harsh than she meant it to be.

"B, let's not start with that. I'm just tellin' ya how I feel. I'm not sayin' I'm right, it's just how it feels to me."

"Right. Sorry. Look, I love you. I do. Fuck that, I'm _in_ love with you. More than I ever was with Angel. I just... I'm scared."

Buffy felt the urge again. The urge she'd had earlier when she was singing, just before Faith joined in.

"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold... When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale... I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.

"No matter what we breed, we are still made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdome come.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide."

Faith joined in, pressing close against Buffy, as if begging her to come clean to the gang.

"At the curtain's call it's the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made... Don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth.

"No matter what we breed, we are still made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.

"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go."

They fell silent as Buffy's tears started falling freely at Faith's last line.

_Is she... breaking up with me?_

Buffy started singing again, begging Faith to stay.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how."

Faith sang back, leaving Buffy in silence again. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide." When Faith was finished singing, Buffy collapsed on the ground, and Faith walked away, up the stairs and nearly crashed into the others when she opened the door and walked out.

She looked around at them all, shook her head, then ran away.

No one moved but Willow, who ran down stairs to check on Buffy. She saw Buffy curled up on the floor, sobbing helplessly, and sat down beside her in comfort.

"Buffy?" Willow said softly.

Buffy didn't say anything, just continued to cry. Willow understood, and just started stroking Buffy's hair when the blonde sat up and leaned into Willow's hug.

**The song used in this chapter is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, an awesome rock group I've heard a lot from on the radio recently. Apparently,I've been hearing from them a lot, but never knew it was them I was listening to. I tend to zone out when the DJ starts talking after the song's over, so I can avoid the commercials and whatnot, so I never knew I was listening to Imagine Dragons, but now that I do, I'll definitely be keeping my ear out for them!**


	3. What About Now

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 3: What About Now

"Buffy..." Willow said softly. "You need to go after her. I don't know what you guys keep fighting about, but it's not good for two people in a relationship to be fighting all the time."

Buffy sat up, the tears still falling.

"Wait... You... You... You know?" Buffy asked between sobs. Willow just nodded

"I knew all along. You and Faith aren't as good at keeping secrets as you think. I just thought you'd have said it out loud by now. Everyone already knows."

Buffy managed to stop crying long enough to think rationally. _I have to stop her._ Buffy thought, and she got up, using Willow as support, and started running after Faith.

Willow couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Faith!" Buffy shouted when she saw her. Buffy was now chasing Faith through a cemetary. It was the place Faith always went when she needed to think. Faith stopped and turned around when she heard Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I just can't keep doing this."

"Faith, please don't leave me, I'm begging you! I need you!"

"B... Believe me, it's hurting me more to leave than it is for you to watch me leave. I don't want to, but it's for the best. We can't... I can't keep doing this. I love you, but... You're just not willing to tell everyone. I get it. You're scared. I was too. But I was willing to face my fear. You weren't. I guess that's why we just... we can't work. It's killing me to say it, but it's true, and you know it just as well as I do."

Buffy was silent. Faith was breaking up with her.

"You gonna say anything, B?"

"Please... just... just stay. Everyone knows!"

"What?"

"Everyone knows about us!" Buffy smiled. She'd found a way to get Faith back, she was sure she had.

"You told them?" Faith asked hopefully.

"Well... Not exactly. Turns out, I was worried for nothing! They knew all along!"

Faith sighed.

"If they didn't know... If they didn't know. Would you tell them today? And not just because you're afraid of losing me? Would you tell them today? Right now? Would we go back there to Giles' house and tell them about us? That you're gay, and we're together? Would you tell them?"

Buffy hesitated. "No." She said, and the tears were back. "No, not today."

"Tomorrow, then?"

"I don't think so. Probably not. Not unless I had an epiphamy while I was asleep."

"I didn't think so. You're still not willing to face your fears. That's what I'm talking about. If we got engaged today, I couldn't wait five years before one of them would catch on and we wouldn't have to tell them we're engaged. If we, I don't know, did Artificial Insemination or something and one of us got pregnant, I can't wait until the baby pops out to go "By the way, we're having a baby". I just can't do it."

Faith turned and started walking away again, and Buffy just stood there, letting her leave.

"Shadows fill an empty heart." Buffy whispered, looking at the ground as two teardrops hit the dirt. "As love is fading."

"From the things that we are and are not saying." She said, slightly louder, so she could actually hear herself say it. "Can we see beyond the scars, and make it to the dawn?"

Buffy looked up so she could see the sun setting behind the trees. "Change the colors of the sky, and open up to the ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you. For all the things that never died, to make it through the night, love will find you." Buffy cried, and her voice grew louder as she continued to sing, her voice filling the cemetary. Faith heard her from where she hid behind a tree, breathing hard, and crying.

"What about now? What about today? What if you're making me more than I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late. What about now?" Buffy was now shouting, but then her voice grew soft again, yet Faith could still hear.

"The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day. This broken heart cannot survive without the touch of your grace. As shadows fade into the light, wish I was by your side where love will find you.

Buffy shouted again, her voice breaking on nearly every word. "What about now? What about today? What if you're making me more than I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late. What about now?

"Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on. There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you for all my life, I am yours."

Once more, Buffy's voice fell silent, every word cutting Faith's heart like a knife. Buffy fell to her knees and doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"What about now? What about today? What if you're making me more than I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby before it's too late. What about now?"

Faith slid down the tree and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, pleading silently with Buffy for her to leave now.

But no such luck. It was as if some kind of god was testing her resolve, saying "If you're going to leave her, you're going to hear what you leaving is doing to her." And with each second that passed, Faith felt her resolve dissolving. She was about to stand back up and run back to Buffy when she saw Willow run up to Buffy and support her, helping her home. She thanked whatever god was listening for helping her not make a huge mistake, like giving in. She couldn't deal with getting hurt again

Willow laid Buffy down in bed and checked her. She had a very high fever. Curling up on the ground in a cemetary when it's only 56 degrees outside is bad for your health, and Buffy had been on the ground for at least an hour and a half before Willow got there. Buffy was delusional. She kept saying the same thing over and over again. "What about now?"

Willow left Buffy alone so she could go get everyone else, and Faith snuck in. She refused to look at Buffy, knowing if she looked, she'd never be able to stop looking, and she'd never leave, but she couldn't stay.

When Willow got back with everyone else, Faith's things were gone. Buffy was all alone. The only thing Faith left behind was a string of pictures she and Buffy had taken in a photo booth when they went to the movies once. There was a note next to it.

_Something for you to remember me by, B.- Faith._

_Well, at least, with Faith gone, the songs'll be over._ Willow thought with sadness. _No one else will start singing. I just wish my spell had worked._

**The song in this chapter was "What About Now" by Daughtry. Yes, I know, another Daughtry song. But, in my defense, Daughtry is one of the most awesome bands ever. And I will be using at least one more Daughtry song before this story is over. It'll be another song from their self-titled debut album: Daughtry, so if anyone wants to guess which song, tell me your guess in a review. Also, I will not be promising a happy ending to this story, though I might give one, anyway.**


	4. This Love

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 4: This Love

"So, Buff... Willow says it's okay to talk about you and Faith now." Xander said. "That you know we know?"

Buffy had recovered from the pneumonia she had caught while on the ground in the cemetary, but the pain of losing Faith wouldn't dull. Not in the slightest.

"Yeah. I know." Buffy said, her voice cold and emotionless.

"You wanna talk?"

"No."

"Okay. Okay. Just checking." Xander fell silent for a minute. "'Cause, you know, I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, Xander, but I don't want-"

"Because, you know, I've always found that talking to people when you're down helps. At least a little."

"Well, like I said, I don't-"

"It's great when you have someone to talk to. 'Cause you know you can tell them everything, and you can, I don't know, share whatever burden you're carrying, or whatever."

"Xander, I _really_ don't want to-"

"It's a great relief, I guess. When you've got friends you can count on. Friends who won't let you sit around all gloomy and depressed. Friends who will stop at nothing to help you get to feeling better, help you get back on... whatever horse you tried to ride but failed."

"Xander, if I start talking, will you please shut up?"

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even in the scouts?"

"No, but... Okay, I promise. How's that?"

"Better." Buffy sighed as she started talking. "So, you know Faith and I are... were... have been dating in secret, which apparently wasn't that big a secret after all, for about five years."

Xander nodded, but otherwise didn't interrupt. These were the first words anyone had gotten out of Buffy about Faith since she recovered from pneumonia two months ago, he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Well... Faith... she... she always wanted to tell everyone... but I wasn't ready... I was never ready. We... I was in love with her... and I couldn't even tell my friends about it." Buffy started choking up. She had already admitted to herself that she had made a big mistake. It was her fault Faith was gone. "I should have said something... back then... I loved her, I did... and she loved me, I know she did. She did so much for me, and I couldn't even do one thing... Not one single, stupid... stupid, fucking thing. All she wanted was for me to say it out loud where everyone could hear. All she wanted was for you all to know... so she wouldn't have to hide... so _we_ wouldn't have to hide.

"She never understood... and now I don't either... how Willow could face her fear, and come out and say she's gay out loud... but I couldn't... It was just such a stupid fear... It doesn't make sense... not to Faith, not even to me... But it was real. I tried... I tried to say it... but I just... couldn't... We fought so much... And I hated it. We hated fighting, but it was all we could do was fight anymore. She finished high school, got good grades, worked her ass off to go to U.C. Sunnydale, and I couldn't even say three words... I love Faith. I couldn't even say it to my friends and family... Now... Now, if I could go back... I would take her to the center of the mall, with everyone around, and I would jump up on a bench or something cheesy, but romantic like that, and I'd scream it. I'd just scream it out as loud as I could, get everyone's attention, and just kiss her. I'd just kiss her."

Buffy fell down face first into Xander's lap and started sobbing again. He pulled her up and hugged her tight, not letting go.

"It's alright, Buff, just let it out." He said, and she just kept crying.

"It hurts! So much!" Buffy screamed, and continued weeping.

"She was so high, I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled her mind." Xander said, almost humming a sad tune. "Whispered goodbye, she got on a plane, never to return again. But always in her heart." Unlike the other sings Buffy and Faith had done, this song had no music accompanying it in the background. But they both still felt the compulsion to sing.

"This love has taken its toll on me." Buffy said, her voice still breaking. "She said goodbye too many times before."

"And her heart is breaking in front of me, and I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."

"I tried my best to feed her appetite, and keep her coming every night. So hard to keep her satisfied. Kept playing love like it was just a game, and even though I feel the same, she turned around to leave again.

"This love has taken it's toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before."

"And her heart is breaking in front of me, but I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore.

"I'll fix these broken things. Repair your broken wings, and make sure everything's all right."

"Her pressure on my lips, sinking her fingertips into every inch of me, because she knows that's just what I need. But this love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before."

"And your heart is breaking in front of me, and I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."

"This love has taken its toll on me, she said goodbye too many times before. And my heart is breaking in front of me, and I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."

The comulsion faded, and all Buffy was left with was the feeling of emptiness that only Faith could fill. Buffy once again sobbed into Xander's shoulder, and he hugged her even tighter.

Meanwhile...

In L.A...

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Angel asked when Faith showed up on his doorstep.

"Hey, Angel... Think I could crash here tonight?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Angel saw the lie in her eyes. Her eyes which were red from crying. But he understood that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." He said softly, then ushered her inside gently.

"Look, just... Just don't tell them I'm here, okay?"

"Tell who?"

"Giles, Willow, Xander... B."

He noticed the hesitation when Faith said her nickname for Buffy, as if she was the one Faith was having the hardest time saying goodbye to.

"Why are you running away from them?"

"Never said I was. Just need to... just kinda need to do my own thing, that's all. Just found myself in L.A. Wasn't really a conscious decision, or anything. Just kinda picked a road, and ended up here. Knew you were here, so I looked you up."

Angel looked her dead in the eyes.

"Faith... Talk to me. Why are you running?"

"Look, I... I don't wanna talk about it... You wouldn't understand."

"I definitely understand being in love with Buffy."

Faith glared at him in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have the same face right now I've seen in the mirror many times since I left her."

"Well, all that proves is I miss someone."

"True. But you more than miss someone. You're in love with someone, and I'm willing to bet that that someone is Buffy. You hesitated earlier when you said her name. Means it's hardest to let go of her. So tell me, why _are_ you trying to let go of her?"

Faith's eyes teared up, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Why'd you let her go?" Faith retorted.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to see Buffy getting hurt all the time. I couldn't take it anymore. But you're stronger than I was, so you can't use that excuse."

Faith turned away from him.

"Fine... If you're not going to leave this alone, it's 'cause _I_ keep getting hurt. For five years, I've been getting hurt. And I could have taken it, maybe even kinda enjoyed it, if I knew she was there beside me... But she wouldn't even... And I fought for her... Did everything she wanted... Went back to school, got my diploma... Even went to college with her so we could be together. But she couldn't even bring herself to say three words to her friends."

"What words?"

"I love Faith. That's all I wanted, was for her to tell her friends we were together. I didn't want anything else from her, other than for her to love me, but she did that. I know she did. But... heh. And the kicker is, apparently, they knew all along, they were just waiting for her to tell them. We coulda been together for real for five years, but Buffy was too afraid of what they'd think of her." Faith let a whimper escape unintentionally. "I loved her... I still love her... and I know she still loves me... but... I can't keep living like that... Buffy being afraid of what her friends think. Sure, they know we were together, so that's not an issue, but Buffy's not willing to face her fears... not even for us..."

Angel couldn't think of anything to say, so he didn't say anything, he just let Faith ramble on and on, as she couldn't seem to stop.

**The song used in this chapter is "This Love" by Maroon 5. Okay, so I did some big-time changing of lyrics, but it was only so the song would suit the characters who were singing it, being Xander and Buffy. Anyway, hope you like it.**


	5. No Surprise

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 5: No Surprise

Faith finally stopped talking to catch her breath.

"Feel better?" Angel asked.

"No. Worse."

"Hmm... Well, at least you're feeling it."

"What?"

"Faith... you can't keep your emotions bottled up so you don't feel the pain."

"I am feeling the pain." Faith said angrily. "Don't you dare say I'm not hurting!"

"I didn't say that. But there's a difference between hurting and feeling the pain. Believe me, I know. You're going to hurt, no matter how much you try to fight it. But you can bottle up the pain and ignore it. You're realy good at doing that, Faith. You don't even notice that you're doing it anymore, do you?"

Faith hesitated, knowing he was right, but not wanting to accept it. It hurt enough losing Buffy as it was.

"It's just... It hurts too much... That's all..."

"You're not used to it. Being hurt, I mean. Yeah, you can get beat up, and you can nearly get killed, and you shrug itoff and go do it again. But you're not used to getting hurt where it counts. Your heart."

"It hurts bad enough... losing Buffy... I don't want to feel it all..."

"Losing Buffy? Faith, you've got it wrong."

"What?"

"You don't want to hear this." Angel backtracked.

"What do you mean? What do I have wrong?"

"You really want to know?"

"I'd appreciate the enlightenment."

Angel sighed. "Okay, but you asked for it. Remember how I said there's a difference between hurting and feeling pain?"

"Yeah, that was, like, five seconds ago."

"Well, there's also a difference between losing someone and leaving them. You didn't lose Buffy. You left her. Something else you and I have in common. I left her, and she turned to you. But now you've left her. Who's she going to turn to now?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Yes you do care!" Angel shouted angrily. "You do care!" He lowered his voice again to try and speak calmly. "I can see it in your eyes, Faith. You care. You don't want her to get hurt. In fact, I'll even say you want her to be happy even above your own happiness. I don't think you're mad at Buffy for not coming forward and talking to everyone about you two. I think it just made you afraid that you're not right for her. Like, even after five years, she's only with you because she's on the rebound. From me."

Faith found Angel on the ground, clutching his nose before she even registered her fist sailing through the air. She never even felt herself get angry.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're getting defensive, like you're afraid you have to defend your territory from me. You think of Buffy as yours, but you're afraid she still thinks of herself as mine. You're scared. Faith, I think you made a mistake. I think you should call her." Angel looked up at a table, and Faith noticed he'd walked them into the living room, right up to a phone.

Faith had the sudden urge to pick it up and call Buffy, but she stopped herself. Instead, she just turned to walk away, saying "Can I just pick a room to crash in? I'll leave tomorrow." She didn't really expect a response, she was gone before he could reply.

Angel got up off the ground and wiped his bloody nose off on his sleeve. He picked up the phone and dialed from memory.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Buffy? She's here."

"Hello?" Buffy asked. She hadn't seen that number on her Caller ID in ages, but she recognized it, anyway. Angel.

_"Hey, Buffy? She's here."_ Buffy set the phone down on the table. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. She could hear it in his voice, just as she heard that he knew about them.

_"Buffy, she's gone to bed now. She's so exhausted, I think she walked the whole way here. She's asleep by now. I'll call you tomorrow for you to talk to her."_ Angel just hung up the phone, leaving Buffy listening to the dial tone.

There was no way she was going to talk to Faith over the phone. Her door slammed closed before she even realized she was walking. Outside, putting her jacket on. Down the street. Sunnydale had never seemed so big before, but within the next two hours, she was out of town, running along the side of the highway.

Despite what Angel told Buffy, Faith was not asleep when he called Buffy. She heard the whole conversation. Her heart leapt at the possibility of speaking to Buffy, but she knew she shouldn't.

"There. You have all night to get ready to talk to her." Angel said, standing in the doorway of the room she'd picked.

"What?"

"Don't even. I know you were listening. You know I'm going to call her tomorrow. You need to talk to her."

"No, I don't. If I talk to her, I'm just going to end up crawling back to her." When Angel didn't respond, she caught on. "You know that. That's your plan." Faith scoffed.

"You two need each other. I can see that. I love Buffy still, but she loves you, and you love her. You two need each other. You made a mistake when you left, but you're too stubborn to admit it was a mistake."

"No I'm not. I know it was a mistake. I'm admitting it. But it's a mistake I have to stand by and live with."

"Then you're even more stubborn than I thought. Go back to her, Faith. She'll take you back, I know it. Everyone else not knowing about you two isn't an obstacle anymore, you don't have to worry about it. That was reallythe only obstacle. Now that Buffy knows everyone knows, she won't be as afraid to tell them anything else. You two can be together, and everything'll be okay now."

"You can't know that."

"But I do. You don't have to stand by this mistake. Just talk to her, admit it was a mistake, you'll both apologize, and you two can go make up. Go back to Sunnydale. You know you won't be happy unless you do, and neither will she. Sleep on it." Angel closed the door, leaving Faith alone before she could respond.

She didn't get a wink of sleep that night, wondering how things would go when she talked to Buffy the next day.

Faith was sitting on the couch, waiting, growing impatient as Angel tried for the fifth time to call Buffy. He hung up the phone in frustration. Still no response.

"Great. She doesn't want to talk to me." Faith groaned. She'd actually gotten excited, hopeful that Buffy would take her back.

"We don't know that. She may not be home. Look on the bright side, she might just be in trouble. Something might have happened so she couldn't get to the phone."

"No. She's fine. I can tell. Nothing happened. She's just not coming to the phone."

Angel nodded. He could feel it, too. Buffy was safe.

"I'm sorry, Faith."

"Me too." Faith buried her face in her hands. "I should just get going."

"Faith, just... just stay. We'll give it a bit longer. Buffy might just be busy."

"Yeah. That makes it better. She's too busy to talk to me."

"Just give her a chance, Faith."

Faith nodded. "Fine. I'll give it a couple hours. But if she doesn't call back..."

"You'll give it a couple more hours."

"Yeah. I probably will."

Four hours passed, and Buffy never called. It was a long four hours, longer than any amount of time Faith had ever experienced before.

Faith waited another four hours, which were even longer than the previous four hours.

There was no sound in the house, until the doorbell broke the silence.

"I'll get it." Angel said, and Faith nodded, just staring at the phone.

Angel went and opened the door, smiling slightly when he saw Buffy standing on the doorstep, out of breath.

He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, and lead her over to where Faith sat. Buffy waited behind her patiently while Angel sat back down in front of Faith.

"Who was it?" Faith asked, and to Buffy, she sounded broken.

"Oh, it wasn't for me."

"What, wrong address?"

"No. She got it right, but she wasn't looking for me." Angel smiled and glanced up at Buffy.

Faith whipped around and gasped when she saw Buffy standing there, but neither of them were smiling. Angel got up and left, giving them some privacy.

"Faith..." Buffy said.

"Buffy." Faith nodded.

"I... I love you."

"Yeah... I know..."

Buffy's face turned sour. Faith just rejected her. "You... you _know_?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? I know."

"I say I love you, and you just say 'I know'?"

"Guess so..." Then, on seeing Buffy's angry expression, "What, did you think that you'd just come over here, say I love you, and I'd melt back into your arms? We'd go back to Sunny-D, and try to find whatever's turnin' life into a musical, and everything'd be the way it was before I left?"

"No. I expected it'd be better than before. We wouldn't be fighting anymore. Everyone would know, and I'd actually put some effort into making us work."

That took Faith by surprise. Buffy was... apologizing?

"What are you saying, B?"

"I'm saying I was stupid. I should have told them. I get it. You did everything for me, and I never returned the favor. Sure, the sex was amazing, but I never put any actual effort into us. What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry."

Faith couldn't believe Buffy was actually apologizing. "Oh, and now you're going to say 'But you were wrong to leave me. You made a mistake, and I want an apology from you.' Right?"

"No. You were right. About everything. I don't expect an apology from you. The only mistake you made was putting up with my insecurity as long as you did. I don't blame you if you don't come back with me. It'll hurt like hell, but I deserve it. I just... I couldn't make this apology over the phone. I couldn't. And I couldn't let you get away without saying it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to be the bigger girl, right? You figure you'd come here, make your apology, make me feel like I won, but really, you're thinking the whole time that you won after all."

"Faith, please stop trying to find some conspiracy in this. Everything I said is sincere. No one wins, no one loses. It's just an apology."

"What's the catch, B? There's got to be some catch."

"No catch. Accept my apology or don't. Say the word, and we'll get in a cab bound for Sunnydale, or I'll get one by myself. We can go home together and be together, in public and in private, or I can go home and we go our separate ways. It's up to you. It's all up to you."

Buffy leaned up against the walls, waiting. She didn't say another word.

"Then... this is all for real? You here to beg me to come home?"

"No. I'm not going to beg. I don't deserve to be able to beg. Five years. For five years I made you keep us a secret, and even now, now that I know they knew all along, even now I find it hard to talk about it. About us."

"But you do want me back?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do." Faith said, a slight smile spreading acros her face, and she crossed the distance between them quickly, capturing Buffy's lips and throwing her arms around the blonde's waist. Buffy responded immediately, throwing her arms around Faith's neck and kissing her back hungrily.

"God I missed your touch." Faith moaned into the kiss.

"I've missed your everything." Buffy said, her voice betraying her neediness.

"But..." Faith broke the kiss regrettably. "B, we can't do this now."

"Why? 'Cause Angel's here?"

"No. I really don't give a damn about that right now. Hell, right now, he could even be in the same damn room and I wouldn't care. I just think... now that it's, like, official, meaning everyone knows, we should hold off for a bit. Do it all right this time around. The whole three dates thing, you know?"

"Faith... come on, please don't do this to me." Buffy hadn't meant it to come out as angry. She really had no anger left. But that's the way it sounded to Faith.

"B? Is that what this is? Some kind of booty call? You come here, all apologetic and shit, hoping to get into my pants one last time?"

"What? No!"

"Really? Then what's with the hostility?"

"Trust me, no hostility. I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Frustrated. Not angry frustrated, just frustrated. I need you, so bad... right now. I need you so bad right now... I don't know if I can wait three dates to feel you again..."

"Well, you're gonna have to. 'Cause I'm not givin' it up again until then."

Buffy groaned. She really didn't like it, but she gave in. "Fine. Okay, three dates it is. Just, let's not spread them out too far, okay?"

Faith almost chuckled. "What, turnin' blue down there?" She asked sarcastically and cupped Buffy's crotch under the skirt she was wearing, not expecting her to be so wet.

Buffy hissed when Faith cupped her, and Faith looked up at her in surprise.

"Holy shit, B... I didn't know it was this bad."

"Yeah... I had to stake a few vamps on my way here, got me worked up a bit, didn't help that I haven't gotten any since our last time together. Plus, you get over pneumonia, you wake up hungry, and not just for food."

Faith was trying not to laugh, she had felt how swollen Buffy was. She desperately needed her release, and soon. But Faith wasn't about to give in on the three dates thing, either.

"Tell you what, why don't we go have that first date right now. Check one off the list, you know?"

Buffy smiled and the two of them kissed again. Faith shouted out to Angel that they were leaving, but they didn't wait for his response.

"Tara, what are you saying?" Willow asked through the tears in her eyes.

"I'm saying you're using too much magic. You use it for everything, you never do anything for yourself now!" Tara asked.

"I do too!"

"Name one thing you did without magic in the past week."

"That's easy! I... I, uh... Well there was that time..."

"Yes?"

"Ha! I made cereal for myself!"

"When?"

"Yesterday!"

"What kind?"

"Lucky Charms!" Willow said, proud of herself.

"We've been out of Lucky Charms since last Tuesday. Dawn ate the rest."

"Oh." Willow said, her pride fading.

"Yeah." Tara's expression softened. "Look, I'm just worried that you might get addicted to it. You went so long at everyone's mercy, not having any power at all that the second you get some kind of power, you want to control everything around you. I understand, I do. I went through the same thing when I started practicing. If I hadn't had my mom to teach me, I might have gone crazy with it. I just want to do the same for you. Please don't hate me."

"Oh, Tara, baby! I could never hate you!" Willow said, and hugged Tara.

"That's good. I'm glad. Look, just... just go a week without casting any spells, okay?"

"None at all?"

"None at all."

"Not even if they're important, like we need them to vanquish a demon?"

"Well, if it's to help kill a demon, I could do the spell. If it's too powerful for me alone, I'll get Giles to help. No magic at all for one week, can you do that?"

Willow pouted, but agreed.

"Okay. So, do you have any spells active right now?"

"Um... maybe a few."

"Well, what are they? I want to know about all of them."

"Well... I did one to help Dawn focus more on studying."

"Willow!"

"Well, it's not cheating! Dawn is still studying, still learning everything, I just... made it a little more fun for her."

"How?" Tara narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." Just then, they heard a scream come from Dawn's room. They both got up and ran to check on her.

"Dawn! Are you okay?!" Tara shouted through Dawn's door.

"Help!" Dawn screamed. The witches bust down the door to see a bunch of translucent Native Americans tying Dawn up and trying to cut her hair off.

_"Dispello!"_ Tara shouted, and the holograms disappeared. Tara ran over to hug Dawn as the ropes disappeared along with the Natives.

"Dawn, I'm sorry!" Willow said from where she stood. "I didn't mean to..."

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"It was my spell!" Willow said. "It was supposed to make these little miniature pictures of the characters in Dawn's school books come to life so she could watch them. It wasn't supposed to make them appear life-size and give them actual control of corporeal objects or people! It was supposed to make studying more fun for Dawn!"

"That was not fun." Dawn growled, though Willow knew she was just shaken up. She had almost been scalped by Native Americans from her history textbook.

"Willow, this is what I was talking about. It could end up hurting people." Tara stormed out of the room, angry.

"Tara, wait!" Willow chased after her. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't mean to!" Tara turned around and yelled. "But that's my point! It starts with small stuff, then accidents happen. People get hurt, and it's all an accident, but then you get so addicted to the power that you start cursing entire families because someone accidentally tripped you, or teased you in some way!"

"But I'm not like that! You know me!"

"Yes, I do! And I love you! But just because you don't start out a bad witch doesn't mean you can't become one by using too much magic! There are rules!"

"I know the rules!"

"Yes, but over time, the boundaries of the rules start to blur, then you start bending the rules, and then the rules disappear altogether!" Tara sighed, and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look... I think... I think we should take some time off for a while... Clear our heads."

"What?"

"I... I think... I think we should... you know, until you can ignore the temptation to use magic so much... I think we should... We should split up..."

"Are... are you breaking up with me?" Willow asked, horrified.

"Y-y-y-yes." Tara stammered, though it killed her to say it.

"B-b-but... Tara... please... I can... I can stop..." Willow said through her tears.

"Look, the truth is... The truth is, I've been th-thinking about this for a w-while now. I've... um..."

"What?" Willow asked, now sobbing. Music started in the background, and she grew confused. _I thought the spell would end now that Faith's gone?_

"I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round. And now I think that I've got it all down. And as I say it louder, I hate how it sounds, but I'm not taking the easy way out. Not rapping this in ribbons, shouldn't have to give a reason why...

"It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I stayed 'til today. Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise.

"It came out like a river, once I let it out. When I thought that I wouldn't know how. Held onto it forever, just pushing it down. It felt so good to let go of it now. Not rapping this in ribbons, shouldn't have to give a reason why...

"It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow. I can'tbelieve that I stayed 'til today. There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow. There's nothing here in this soul left to save. Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow. God knows I've tried to find an easier way. Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise.

"Our favorite place we used to go, the warm embrace that no one knows, the loving look that's left your eyes, that's why this comes as no, as no surprise. If I could see the future and how this plays out, I bet it's better than where we are now. But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why...

"It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I stayed 'til today. Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise.

"The kiss goodnight, it comes with me. Both wrong and right, our memories. The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep. Our favorite place we used to go, the warm embrace that no one knows, the lovin' look that's left your eyes, but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise." Tara cried out, then ran down the stairs, unable to stay around Willow any longer. She nearly crashed into Faith and Buffy as they reached the front door.

Buffy stared worriedly as Tara rushed past.

"Wonder what that was about. Did I miss anything?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Apparently we both did." Buffy and Faith ran back inside to see what was going on.

**The song used in this chapter is "No Surprise" by Daughtry. I know I promised some songs by other artists, but Daughtry is just so eternally awesome that I can't seem to stay away. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as can be expected, anyway. Originally, this song was supposed to be for Faith to sing to Buffy as they split up, possibly for good, but I just couldn't do it. I love Fuffy too much. Tillow, or whatever Willow/Tara's "shipping name" is, just never sat right with me. I always prefered Oz and Willow together, and I think this was the only mistake Joss Whedon made with the franchise. I think it should have been Buffy and Faith to go gay together, not Willow with Tara. Oh well, I still have eternal respect for Mr. Joss Whedon. I think maybe I'll do a tribute to him instead of an actual chapter next, then get back to the actual story. That's undecided. What do you guys think? Tell me: In the next chapter, should I make it a tribute to the divine genius of Joss Whedon, or just do another chapter? I want a vote from everyone who reads this, so no skimping on the votes! Even guests can vote, so no excuses!**


	6. Break The Spell

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 6: Break The Spell

"Willow, I'm so sorry." Buffy hugged the sobbing redhead close to comfort her.

Sniffling, Willow sat up and looked Buffy in the eyes.

"Well... at... at least... you're... you worked... worked things out... with Faith." She said between sniffles. Buffy grabbed her hands, but looked at Faith, who was sitting on the other side of Willow, a sour expression on her face. Buffy made a mental note to talk to Faith about that later.

"Yeah, well, right now, you're upset, so let's just focus on getting you to feel better before Faith and I start rubbing it in." Buffy joked, trying to get Willow's spirits up.

Willow chuckled a bit. "Nah, it's okay. You two are finally happy. Be happy. I'm happy for you. Besides, I think it might help, seeing someone else happy. I'm not the 'stop being happy so I can get over it' type of person. I'm more the 'please be happy so everything else won't seem so bad' type. Please. I really wanna talk about you two, not me and Tara." Willow got up and sat down across from them in a chair so they could sit together. Faith instantly scooted over and put her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Okay." Buffy agreed.

"So how'd you guys work it out?" Willow asked. "I mean, Buffy, the last time I saw you, a few days ago, you were all mopey and depressed, and not-wanting-to-come-out-of-bed. Now you're chipper. How'd that happen?"

"Faith showed up at Angel's."

"Oh." Willow said sarcastically. "That explains everything."

Faith smirked and spoke up.

"I was just wanderin' around for a while, that's all. Since I... Since I left B in the cemetary, I just wandered around Cali for a while, goin' north or south or east or west. Just picked a direction and started walkin' Eventually, I found myself in LA, so I thought I'd drop in on Angel for a visit, maybe see if I could bully my way into stayin' with him for the night, gettin' a nice bed to sleep in, ya know?"

Buffy and Willow both nodded, though she'd told Buffy this already.

"Well, Angel called B and told her I was with him. Pissed me off at first, but then when he hung up, he told me that I needed to rest for the night and think about what I was gonna say the next day when he called her back for me to talk to her. Well, it did get me to thinkin', and I had this whole speech planned out, I was gonna bitch at her like there was no tomorrow, but I never got to. We called, but she wouldn't answer. I thought she just didn't want to talk to me. Well, finally, later on, Buffy surprised me by actually showing up at Angel's. I was just about to leave, but then she showed up, and I kinda figured I'd cut her some slack seein' as she just ran all night to see me."

"Oh, please." Buffy snorted. "You weren't going to bitch at me, you were going to beg me to take you back. And you didn't decide to cut me some slack, you felt the anger just wash away as soon as you saw me." Buffy winked.

"Okay, so we both have our own versions, let's just let Red decide for herself what _actually_ happened." Faith laughed.

"Okay." Buffy laughed, too.

"But there is one thing neither of us can deny." Faith said, almost as an afterthought. "When we saw each other there, we were, and still are, unbelieveably horny."

"Okay, I wouldn't have put it quite like that." Buffy said. "But yeah."

"Well, why don't you go take care of it?" Willow asked.

"Eww! Don't encourage them!" Dawn shouted from her room, where she'd been listening in through the air ducts.

"Do your homework, Dawn!" Buffy shouted.

"Last time I tried to do that, it tried to kill me!"

"What?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Long story." Willow waved it off, but sighed when she saw Buffy's expression. "But I'll shorten it. Okay, so I cast a spell that would make studying more fun for Dawn. It was supposed to bring the pictures in her books to life, but instead, it brought some indians out of her history book that tied her up and... tried to... scalp... her."

"What?!" Buffy shouted.

"But Tara stopped them!"

"That's not the point! Willow, if you ask me, and I'm no expert or anything, but if you ask me, you're using too much magic."

"Yeah. That's what Tara said."

"Well, there you go. Will, I'm only saying this because I care about you. I think you should stop using magic for a while."

"Tara thought so, too."

"I think you should listen to her."

Willow nodded, obviously agreeing.

"I'm going to. I'm giving up magic for a while."

Buffy nodded and looked at Faith.

"Look, Red, whatever you need... We'll help you out, okay?" Willow nodded to Faith in thanks.

"We should start by getting rid of anything related to magic." Buffy said, and Willow stayed put while Faith and Buffy set to work getting rid of all crystals, candles, magic books and ingredients for spells and potions. Finally, Buffy brought Willow a crystal and handed it to her.

"This is the last thing that we know of, Will. This is the only connection left to magic in the house. If you're serious about giving it all up, you need to be the one to finish the job." Buffy said, looking Willow dead in the eyes.

Willow looked down at the crystal. It was large, and untainted by dust or dirt, or any flakes of rock around it. It was a deep purple in color. An obviously powerful crystal. Something that would not be easy to give up. Faith and Dawn stood off to the side, watching, and Buffy joined them in watching Willow take the first step. Willow was still for a long time, just looking down at the crystal. Finally, she walked forward slowly and put the crystal in the box with everything else.

She closed thebox and duct taped it shut. She got excessive with the duct tape, it was doubtful even Buffy or Faith could just rip it open anymore, though a knife, or magic would certainly get the job done. But it was a small step. Willow returned to her seat and covered her eyes.

"Get rid of it." She said, though it came out as a plea.

Buffy nodded. If Willow was the one to get rid of it, she'd know where to look to get it all back. It was a leap of faith, trusting Buffy to get rid of it all.

"Now Willow, did we get everything? And I mean _everything_."

Willow hesitated before answering.

"No." She said. She went up to her room. The room she'd shared with Tara. She came down with two boxes of birthday candles and a small pouch of small crystals and handed it all to Buffy.

"That's everything." Willow said, tears in her eyes.

"You sure?"

Willow nodded.

"I'm sure."

She sat down again and watched as Buffy put the candles and crystals in her pocket, then grabbed the box and carried it out to the car.

"Dawn, stay with Willow, please." Faith asked as she walked out to join Buffy. The two of them drove away, all of Willow's magic in the back of the car.

When they got back, the box, and the items in Buffy's pocket were gone, and Willow was still sitting right where they'd left her.

"Well, you got rid of all my magic stuff, but how are you going to stop me from using magic?" Willow asked. "I mean, I can still do small stuff. Use words, or do things with my mind."

"Sorry, Will. That's up to you. You need to have the control to not do anything like that. We can't help you with that, but we can support you."

"We'll do everything we can, Red."

Willow nodded, grateful for the support of her friends.

She decided to turn in for the night, so she said good night to Buffy, Dawn and Faith and went up to her room

She closed the door and gave in to the sudden urge inside her.

Music started somewhere, Willow couldn't see where. She just shrugged and let herself sing.

"Like a moth into a flame, I'm hypnotized. And like a stone, I'm paralyzed 'cause I can't look away. You found your way under my skin, and I'm trying not to love you, but I hate the way I keep on giving into you, like I always do. No matter how hard I try. Or maybe, could it be, that you're the part of me that's keeping me alive?

"How am I supposed to break this spell you have me under? I'm so addicted to the pain, I've got your poison running through my veins. The way you pull me in, the way you chew me up, the way you spit me out... I keep coming back, I can't get enough. I can't go without you.

"I could fight you until the end, but I'll lose you if I win. So I guess I'll just keep giving into you like I always do. No matter how hard I try. Or maybe, could it be, that you're the part of me that's keeping me alive?

"How am I supposed to break this spell you have me under? I'm so addicted to the pain, I've got your poison running through my veins. The way you pull me in, the way you chew me up, the way you spit me out... I keep coming back, I can't get enough. I can't go without you.

"This feeling is far from sober. It's beauty buried deep inside. You're the only one who gets me high, and I know it's far from over. As you can see, you're the part of me that's keeping me alive.

"How am I supposed to break this spell you have me under? I'm so addicted to the pain, I've got your poison running through my veins. The way you pull me in, the way you chew me up, the way you spit me out... I keep coming back, I can't get enough. I can't go without you. The way you pull me in, the way you chew me up, the way you spit me out... I keep coming back, I can't get enough. I can't go without you... I keep coming back, I can't get enough. I can't go without you."

The music faded slowly and Willow felt a huge relief as the urge faded with it. She pulled a small crystal from her night stand, the one piece of magic she hadn't been able to give up.

She held it tightly in her hands as she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**The song used in this chapter is "Break The Spell" by Daughtry. I know, I know. Again with Daughtry, but in my defense, no one's giving me any requests. Well, I have two suggestions, but I can't find a suitable place for them, so... Anyway, with no suggestions, I can only use what I know, and Daughtry is just that awesome. So, with that said, in case it wasn't clear, Willow was NOT singing about Tara, she was singing about her addiction to magic, saying there's no way she can completely give it up, as is apparent by the fact that she kept a crystal without Buffy knowing. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**


	7. If It's Love (part 1)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 7: If It's Love (Part 1)

"Willow, it's not healthy staying cooped up inside all the time like this." Buffy said as Willow scrolled through whatever webpage was occupying her day today.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Got to the Bronze and try to get laid?"

"Well, there's an idea." Buffy said.

"No! That was sarcasm! I was being sarcastic in a joking and... derisive manner." Willow sighed. "I can't do that... I can't go out and try to meet women. I'm... Tara might still come back. I'm... I'm doing better. Look, three weeks and not a single spell cast!"

That wasn't true. She had still been using magic, but it was only small stuff, to keep her occupied. Things like levitation and making things glow.

"Yes, and that's good... But in the meantime..." Buffy trailed off as Willow glared. "Look, I'm not saying you need to find a girlfriend and get yourself into a serious relationship. Just... I don't know... Have a one-night-stand or something. Just go out, have some fun, and let loose a bit."

"No. Get some, get gone is Faith's..." It was Buffy's turn to glare. "_Was_ Faith's thing. As in, she used to do it, but not anymore, since she's obviously in a serious and committed relationship with you, and there I go, babbling as always."

"Look, she's not like that anymore."

"I know. It just slipped out, that's all. I'm sorry, Buff. Speaking of, when's the lucky lady getting home?"

"I don't know. She called in, said she had to work late. Her MMA students got in late, so they didn't start until an hour after they were supposed to start. Then she said she wanted to stop by the Bronze and get a drink or two before coming home, work off some frustration at her boss."

"Oh. Well, why don't you meet her there, at her job? Surprise her?"

"Because..." Buffy didn't want to tell Willow that the gang all had a deal that Willow wouldn't be left alone for any period of time, lest she return to using magic. "Because I thought maybe you and I could go out. As friends, like we used to. Just us, go have some fun together."

"What, with Xander?"

"Nope, just the two of us." Buffy grinned. "No strings attached, just you and me hanging out. No girls or anything."

"No trying to hook me up with someone?"

"Guaranteed." Buffy promised. "Though I won't object if you do hook up with someone, anyway."

"Not gonna happen. Though... maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to go out and have some fun with you. But what about Dawn?"

"What about Dawn? She's sixteen. She can take care of herself for one night. She'll order pizza, invite some friends over, even though I'm gonna tell her no friends, I'll come home and catch her, have some fun getting revenge on all the times she got me in trouble growing up by grounding her, we'll argue, she'll go to her room and slam her door, screaming she hates me, then Faith'll come home, and we'll vent to each other the frustrations of the day and get it all out through some hot and aggressive sex." Buffy smiled and nodded, as if confirming it all.

"Well, as long as you have a plan." Willow rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically.

"It's always good to have a plan." Buffy agreed. "Now come on, get your ass up and get ready! We're going partying!" Buffy practically screamed at Willow, causing the redhead to grin and scamper up to her room.

Buffy trudged up the steps after her and burst into Dawn's room, hoping to scare her, and then instantly wished she hadn't.

She heard Dawn's ear-shattering scream as she slammed the door shut, putting the barrier back between herself and her younger sister's naked body. Dawn had been... doing... _that_.

"Buffy! What happened?" Willow asked.

"Okay, _that_!" Buffy pointed to Dawn's bedroom. "_That_ was NOT in the plan!"

"What wasn't?" Willow asked as Dawn opened her door and yelled at Buffy.

"God, Buffy! Don't you ever _knock_?! Why the hell would you just burst into my room like that?!"

"Why? What's going on?" Willow asked.

"Buffy walked in on me _masturbating_!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh my god!" Willow said.

"Believe me, it was not walk in the park for me, either!" Buffy yelled back. "How about a sign or something, like a sock over your doorknob?!"

"If I'd done that, you'd have thought I'd snuck my boyfriend into my room, and we were having sex!"

"Better that than... seeing... _that_! And no I wouldn't have! I would have assumed you were just deperate for privacy and would have resp- Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh... my... god... Don't you ever listen when I talk to you?! I told you months ago about him!"

"What? I must have been busy, but I'm not shocked that you're in a relationship, that was bound to happen..."

"What, then?" Dawn asked, mildly curious.

"I... I don't know, I just thought... Well, you were made from me... The monks, like, used a part of me to make you... human... So... I thought..."

"Oh. You thought I'd turn out to be gay because you are?"

"Well... kinda..." Buffy confessed.

"I don't believe this." Dawn scoffed. "Most people get ridiculed by their friends and family because they're gay. I get ridiculed by mine because I'm not." Dawn started to walk away, but Buffy stopped her.

"Dawnie, I'm not going to ridicule you. I'm just... surprised. That's all. Not disappointed, just surprised."

"Oh yeah? You sure looked disappointed. Your shoulders sagged when you found out."

"Actually, I'm a bit relieved."

"What?" Dawn and Willow both looked at her in surprise.

"Okay, I think that came out the wrong way. I don't have any problems with being gay, obviously, I mean, I'm not a hypocrite. But I would hate to have to see you going through the struggle of being gay. I mean, yeah, people are opening up to it, but being gay still doesn't exactly earn you many brownie points in today's society. You should see how many glares of disgust Faith and I get when we're acting all couple-y in public. I even dance too close to her, and everyone starts holding up crosses and trying to excorsize the demons from us."

"Harsh." Dawn agreed.

"Well, I guess I agree with Buffy, then. Besides, it would be a relief to Xander to have at least one straight member of the gang besides him. Giles not withstanding, of course." Willow said.

"There's that, too." Buffy agreed. "Anyway, Dawn, sorry for bursting in on you like that. I was just going to tell you that Willow and I are going to go out and have some fun. Have us a girl's night. Don't stay up past nine, no junk food and don't invite any friends over."

"What?!" Dawn screeched. "Come on!"

Dawn hesitated, then decided to try and reason.

"Ten o' clock, one bowl of vanilla ice cream, and one friend." She argued.

"Nine thirty, two scoops, and one _female_ friend." Buffy countered, and Dawn sighed.

_Well, at least she gave a little bit._ "Fine." Dawn sighed.

"And I want you to get a shower before bed." Buffy added. "And do your homework before inviting your friend over."

"It's the weekend. No homework."

"Okay, then forget about that. But I still want you to get a shower. And please, if you're going to play music, please don't blare it. The neighbors weren't happy last time, and I don't feel like having to settle any more complaints."

"Okay. Deal." Dawn smiled. She already knew exactly who she was going to invite. Cassie.

Two hours later, Buffy and Willow were gone, and Cassie was at the door.

"Hey, Cass!" Dawn squealed as her friend walked inside, and they hugged tightly, the very stereotype of teenage girls.

"What's up, Dawn?" Cassie asked. "Your call sounded desperate."

"I am, Cass. This is the first time in, like, forever that Buffy's let me have a friend over at all. I needed you, bad."

"Oh really?" Cassie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yes." Dawn moaned.

"Well, you have me. So what do you wanna do?" Cassie asked, though she already knew the answer. It was the same answer Dawn gave her every time they were alone.

"You. I wanna do you."

"Does your sister know?" Cassie asked, serious.

"Hell no. You know I can't tell her."

"Why not? For crying out loud, Dawn, it's been almost a year since we first..."

"Yeah, I know. But if I tell her, there's no way she'll let me be alone with you!" Dawn protested.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do! She won't ever let me do anything fun, ever! Not like that, anyway."

"Well, she knows how you feel. I mean, she's gay, too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And she had to keep her relationship with what's-her-face a secret for so long because she was afraid of how everyone would react. You already know how at least Willow, Buffy and Buffy's girlfriend will react. They'll be supportive. She'll understand. I think she'll be understanding, and let us get in some alone time."

"No, she'll insist on chaperoning _everything_ we do together, or make sure someone else she trusts does."

Cassie looked down and pouted.

"Oh, come on, Cass, please don't do that."

Cassie looked Dawn in the eyes, but continued her pouting.

"Oh, that's not fair!" Dawn whined.

Cassie pouted even harder.

"Come on! I just _finally_ won an argument with her earlier, and made her feel guilty about making me mad, and it was about me not being gay! Don't make me prove her right! Not yet!"

Cassie melted into Dawn's arms and moaned. Dawn whimpered at the sound, knowing resistance was futile.

"FIne, I'll tell her." Cassie perked up again. "But it'll be tomorrow, and you have to be there."

"Will she let me stay the night?"

"She will if you're already asleep when she gets home."

"Dawnie, you are sooooo getting lucky tonight." Cassie said as she kissed Dawn sweetly, on the lips.

This was the last thing Buffy expected to see. She was furious. She and Willow just walked into the Bronze, looking to spend some quality hangout time together, and the first thing Buffy sees is Faith making out with another girl.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed as she pulled the brunette skank off of the raven-haired Slayer. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"B! I can explain! She ambushed me!"

"Oh yeah? Bull shit!" Buffy screamed at Faith, then slapped her, hard. Faith felt her cheek stinging as he straightened her head again, and cupped her cheek. But what hurt the most was the look of betrayal Buffy was giving her.

"You didn't mention you had a girlfriend." The brunette said sweetly.

"You didn't give me a fuckin' chance! You just walked up and shoved your fuckin' tongue down my throat!" Faith yelled at her.

"Don't make this her fault, Faith!" Buffy said, slapping Faith again.

"Yeah!" The brunette agreed and slapped Faith, as well.

"Hey, don't you fucking touch her." Buffy growled. "Get away from me before I do damage to you."

The brunette whimpered as she ran away like a frightened chihuahua, her tail tucked between her legs.

"Buffy, seriously, I didn't know what happened! She ambushed me! She just walked right up, shoved her tongue down my throat, and I'm about to knock her ass out, when you yank her away from me and start bitchin' at me!" Faith didn't want to fight with Buffy. Things were finally going well between them. "Buffy, we're finally together for real, no secrets or anythin'. Why the hell would I ruin that?!"

"Maybe you realized it was more fun to be together when it was a secret. Hell if I know. But this is it, Faith. This thing between us... it's over." It broke Buffy's heart to say it, but she was so furious.

Faith was stunned. She couldn't reply, not a word managed to come from her mouth.

Buffy just turned around and walked away, forgetting all about Willow, the tears streaming forth as she stormed out of the club, nearly blind with tears.

Faith was in the same condition, blinded by tears as she sat on the bar stool, watching her soul mate walk away.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted as she chased after the blonde.

"Wills, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for a girl's night right now!" Buffy accidentally shouted.

"Buffy, wait!"

"Not now, Will! I need to get home, lock myself in my room and cry myself to sleep tonight."

"Buffy, just stop and listen to me!" Willow screamed at her in frustration.

Buffy stopped and turned to look at the redhead.

"Okay. You got me. What?" Buffy's words sounded like an attack, though Willow knew she didn't mean them to.

"I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt this time." Willow said.

"What?!"

"Just hear me out! Look, she really looked angry when that... that... that bitch kissed her. I mean, I've seen things like this happen before! This might be a misunderstanding!"

"Wait, you're taking _her_ side?!"

"Damn right I am!" Buffy was shocked at Willow's words, and her tone. "Buffy, Tara broke up with me! I _still_ haven't gotten over it, and the only thing that's keeping me from breaking down and sobbing myself to sleep every night, and locking myself in my room all day out of depression is seeing you two together! _I need you two to be happy together!_ How would you feel if Faith caught you being ambushed by another girl, and she dumped you because of a misunderstanding?"

Buffy was speechless. She couldn't respond, not even to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Look, Buffy," Willow managed to calm down, "I get it. I wouldn't like to go in there and see Tara kissing another girl, either. It would hurt like hell. Even though we are broken up, it would hurt. But there's a chance that Faith is the victim! I see the look in her eyes when she looks at you! She's in love with you! She's more in love with you than you ever were with Angel. There's no way Faith would cheat on you!"

"Faith..." Buffy whispered, and somehow, she just knew Willow was right. "Oh my god. I have to fix this!" Buffy ran back inside before Willow could say another word.

When Buffy got back inside, it was as if Faith was frozen. She was still staring at the door, tears flowing freely, but the grief turned to rage when she saw Buffy come back inside.

"What? Didn't get enough before? Came back to hit me one last time? Or would you like to spit in my face?" Faith said, obviously wounded.

"Faith, I am so sorry. I-I-I over-reacted. I didn't think before I acted, and I fucked up. Please, forgive me." Buffy begged.

Faith wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Faith, if it'll help at all, I'll give you four free shots. Hit me, harder than I hit you." Buffy pleaded, even getting down on her knees.

Faith tried desperately not to smile. It was funny, seeing Buffy down on her knees, begging forgiveness. But Buffy had really screwed up.

"B, there's no fuckin' way I'd cheat on you." Faith said, managing to continue looking, and sounding angry.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for thinking that you would. Please forgive me!" Buffy started tearing up again.

Faith couldn't stop herself from smirking slightly, and Buffy didn't fail to notice it."

"You bitch." Buffy said.

"Sorry, B. Just consider that payback for the slaps. I ain't gonna hit you, okay?"

Buffy nodded.

"Look, B, I forgive ya. Just... If it ever happens again, just don't jump to conclusions, okay? And I'll do the same if it ever happens to you, deal?"

Buffy nodded again and embraced Faith.

"We just gotta trust each other, okay?" Faith asked, and heard Buffy mutter her agreement as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

Faith pulled back and kissed Buffy, easily sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. After a moment, their kiss became heated, and they moaned against each other's lips.

Finally, Faith pulled back, breathing hard.

"So... What were you and Red doin' here?" she asked.

"Thought we were going to trust each other?" Buffy teased.

"I do, just curious, that's all."

"I know. Will was feeling down, has been for a while, as you know, so I thought I'd bring her here and we'd just hang out tonight. We haven't just hung out in a long time, so I thought it might help."

"That's a good idea, though I'd have just gotten her laid."

"I tried that, but she refused to even try. She's not over Tara yet."

"Ah. Man, that sucks."

"Yeah. It's too bad. I think it would really help her."

"Yeah, me too. Too bad we can't just find a girl and get her to jump into bed with her."

"We probably could, but Will would never agree to it."

"Yeah, probably right. Maybe if we surprised her, though."

"Wait, _we?_ As in, _we?_"

"What?"

"Are... You're not... like... suggesting that... _we_..."

"Oh!" Faith exclaimed as she caught Buffy's meaning. "No! Oh, god no!"

Faith burst into laughter as Buffy's pale face regained color in relief.

"Okay." Buffy said, relieved.

"But then again..." Faith said as she put on her "thinking face".

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, and smacked Faith's shoulder a litle harder than she intended.

Faith laughed again.

"Faith... Do... do you think... maybe... it would actually... help... help her?" Buffy asked, suddenly serious.

"What? Gettin' her laid? Yeah."

"No. Well, yes, but... no... I mean... you know..."

"What? Havin' a threesome with her?" Faith asked, looking at Buffy, asking if she was serious.

Buffy nodded.

"Oh. I... um... I don't know... It... it's possible, I... I guess. But... god, do... do you, ya know... actually... _want_ to?"

"Well, I want to help her anyway I can, and I don't know how much good a girl's night will do."

"So... what, do... do we, ya know... offer...?"

"Well, would... would you feel comfortable... you know, actually... doing it?"

"Well, I mean, if... if you do... and, of course she'll need to be comfortable..."

"Obviously... But then, she'll never do it, anyway. Not if she thinks we're doing it to help her..."

"Well, we could tell her we're wantin' to... ya know... spice things up a bit... Like we're into some... ya know, kink... And we're not ready to go BDSM with it, so... naturally... threesome is the... I don't know, logical choice, I guess."

"Well, maybe if she thought she was doing it for us..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Both of them fell silent. Were they really planning on asking Willow to have a threesome with them?

Willow decided to let Buffy and Faith have some time to patch things up, so she went back home early, leaving the two Slayers alone at the Bronze.

And she was left absolutely paralyzed in surprise as she walked in to see Dawn and her friend Cassie scrambling to put their clothes back on in the living room.

"Oh my god, Dawn!" Willow screamed.

"Willow!" Dawn screamed back.

"Dawn!"

"Willow!"

"Dawn!"

"Willow!"

"Cassie." Cassie said with a smirk.

**So? Waddya think? This chapter didn't have a song in it, but it's mainly due to size constraints. I normally don't make chapters much longer than this, and I didn't want to rush this just to get to the song, so the next chapter will be "If It's Love (Part 2)" and will contain the song intended for this chapter. So, it's up to you to figure out who sings it! BWAH-HA-HA-HA! ALso, I'd like to take a vote. Who wants to see the Buffy/Faith/Willow threesome? I'm leaving that part up to you guys, so either send me your vote via PM (Private Message) or in a review. Remember, even guests can review, so don't you be skimping on the votes, people! **


	8. If It's Love (part 2)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 8: If It's Love (Part 2)

"Dawn! What... Huh?" Willow stumbled over her words as Cassie casually threw her shirt on to cover her still bare chest. Dawn

"Oh my god, Willow. Don't you knock?!" Dawn screeched.

"I live here! You... You were just going to have a friend over!"

"I have a friend over!"

"Yeah! But... A girl- wait, since when are you gay?!"

"Pretty much since always." Dawn muttered.

"What?"

"Well..."

Willow plopped down on the couch, a minor headache forming. She'd just walked in on Dawn having sex... with another girl!

"When... when did you know?"

"Um... that first time you came home with Buffy after we moved here. Everyone thought I had a crush on Xander, because I was always clumsy and awkward around him, but I was never really alone with him or you. It was always at the same time."

"Wait... You... You had a crush... on... me?" Willow's headache was gradually worsening, and Cassie frowned.

"Um... yeah." Then, Dawn noticed Cassie's scowl. "Oh, but don't worry about that, I'm over it." She said as much for Cassie's benefit as for Willow's.

"Okay." Willow moaned, her headache now past a dull ache.

"Yeah. Not so much into you anymore, Willow. Um, I don't know if you remember her or not, but... This is-"

"Cassie. Yeah, I remember. You predicted you'd die."

"Yeah. Lucky for me, Buffy knew CPR. Saved my life, and mine and Dawn's relationship." Cassie said.

"What?"

"Cassie is... my girlfriend." Dawn explained. "Has been almost since I first met her."

"What?" Willow repeated.

"Um... Buffy was worried about her, so she had me try and be her friend so I could find a way to help her. It worked. We became friends, we started talking and Cassie caught me looking at another girl's chest, so she asked if I was gay. I said yeah, and... well..." Dawn trailed off.

"I kissed her." Cassie finished. "I knew I was gay, too, but I'd never, you know, actually kissed a girl before, so I thought, hey, I'm gonna die in about a week, I'd like to try something new. So I took a chance. I kissed her, and she kissed me back, and it was like we just couldn't stop." Cassie smiled as she looked into Dawn's eyes, and saw the smile returned.

"Buffy let me invite Cassie over for a sleepover that night she went on that date with Principal Wood, and you and Tara both went out, so it was just me and Cassie. We made out a little, and one thing lead to another and..."

"Oh my god. You... you lost your virginity?"

"Yeah. It was... wait, why am I trying to talk to you about this?!"

Cassie smirked.

"God, Dawn... why... why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Well... I didn't want Buffy to find out. And no one but Giles can keep a secret from anyone around here, and I definitely wasn't going to talk to _him_ about it."

"Why didn't you want Buffy to know?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at the question, as if saying _I've been wondering that myself._

"Because... If she knew I was gay, there's no way she'd let any girls stay the night here with me, especially when everyone else is gone. She'd be the same way with girls as she is with guys now. And... I like it when Cassie stays over. We don't_ always_ have sex, or even make out. I just... I like being around her. We like being around each other." Dawn looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Dawn..." Willow sighed. "Don't you dare tell Buffy I said this."

"Said what?"

"Dawnie, Buffy's a bit... sexist."

"What?"

"Well, she's just had so much badness with guys, it's kind of made her a bit cautious around guys. She's been hurt too many times. How many boyfriends did she have before she moved to Sunnydale?"

"I don't know. I lost count at ten. There were a few more after James Kemp."

"Dawn, that's terrible."

"No, I'm serious. They all just ended up dumping her once they realised she wasn't putting out, then they started spreading rumors about how easy it was to get into her pants, and she became a whore. At least in everyone else's minds. It's one of the reasons we moved here."

"Oh. Well, see? Bad experience with men. All those guys, then came Angel. Angel turned evil after she gave herself to him, then she had to kill him, then he came back and broke her heart all over again. Then there was... Parker? I think that was his name. She gave herself to him, too, and he turned out to be one of those one-night stand guys. Then there was Scott Hope. He told everyone she was gay! Of course, that turned out to be true, but it really hurt her. Then there was Riley, and, well, you know how that worked out. The finally, there was Spike. All of that heartbreak made her not trust guys. I have a feeling she'll be more understanding when it comes to girls.

"Yes, she was disappointed when you told her you weren't gay earlier, but it wasn't because she wanted you to be more like her. It was because she doesn't want you to go through the same things she went through with guys. The second she started going for girls, she found the one for her. She'll never admit this, but she thinks girls are just all around better than guys, and that you just can't trust any guys. Of course, Xander and Giles are the exceptions. But she doesn't really view them as guys. Giles is more like her father, and Xander's just that annoying brother type of person. You don't view your family members as guys, you view them as family. That's the only reason she trusts Giles and Xander.

"Dawn, I know you haven't asked for my advice, but I'm going to give it to you anyway. Tell her. She's worried that you're going to get your heart broken like she did. Tell her you're into girls and that you've found a steady relationship with a girl that you really enjoy. She'll probably ease up on you for it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then blame the whole thing on me." Willow shrugged, her headache easing up. "I'm not saying she'll let you to just go off and have sex whenever you want, and she probably won't leave you at home alone with girls as often anymore, but she might stop worrying about you like that, and you might have something to talk about with her. Have more sisterly moments with her. Talking about girls, stuff like that."

"You really think so?"

"That's my guess. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. Another bit of advice, talk to Faith about it first. She can keep a secret better than I can, and I could really use someone to talk to about it so I don't just blurt it out to Buffy. Besides, being Buffy's girlfriend, she probably knows Buffy better than I do, so she might know how she'll react better than I can guess."

Dawn nodded. Willow stood up and started walking for the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Buffy and Faith should be home shortly, so I wouldn't recommend you two go back to... doing that again tonight." Willow winked, and both teenage girls blushed.

No sooner did Willow disappear upstairs and her door close than Faith and Buffy walk inside the house. Cassie nudged Dawn with her elbow and nodded towards the two women.

"Dawn? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Buffy asked, looking at her watch.

"You said nine thirty. It's only nine twenty-five. I've still got five minutes. And actually, I... we, that is Cassie and I, need to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What's up?"

Dawn glanced towards Faith. _I know Willow suggested talking to Faith first, but Buffy's going to be pissed if she finds out that I told someone before her. Willow, she should understand, because Willow kinda caught us in the act, but Faith?_

"Oh. I get it. I'll just... give you some privacy." Faith said, disappointed as she started up the stairs.

"Okay." Buffy agreed. "Um, you wanna talk to Willow about... you know what... together or one of us?"

"Think we should do it together."

"Okay. Um, you wanna do it tonight or wait?"

"Let's do it once you're done with whatever this is." Faith motioned to Dawn and Cassie.

"Okay. Why don't you go up and tell Faith we need to talk to her?"

"Sure. Just come on up once you're done." Faith turned and headed up the stairs.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Um... maybe you should sit down."

"Okay?" Buffy did.

"Um... earlier, when I said I'm straight, not gay... what did you _really_ think of that? I know you said you were relieved and all that, but... I don't know... It just seemed... like you were being less than honest. So... is that how you really feel?" Dawn asked.

"What does it matter? You said you're straight. Whether I approve or not, it doesn't change anything."

"Just... hypothetically. How do you actually feel?"

"Dawn... are you gay? You said you weren't earlier, but... Are you really?"

"I asked first."

"Fine. I was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved that you won't have to struggle with all the predjudice against gays, but... I don't know, I guess it would be nice to have something like that in common. Something we could talk about as sisters. But the way you're talking right now, I'm thinking maybe I have it all backwards. So again I ask, are you gay?"

Dawn sat down on the couch opposite from where Buffy sat in her chair, and Cassie sat next to her. Dawn looked at Cassie, who nodded slightly. Buffy, of course, saw the nod, and started to prepare herself.

Instead of answering verbally, Dawn leaned in and kissed Cassie in front of her older sister. There was definite tongue involved as the two girls attacked each other's mouths.

When they finally surfaced for air, Buffy's face was pale. She had tried to prepare herself, and she probably would have handled it better if Dawn had just answered with words, but instead, Dawn went with the more physical approach.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, and Buffy realised she hadn't responded yet.

"Right. Sorry. Just... kinda in shock right now. Um... that... that just happened?" Buffy worked it like a question, as if checking to make sure she hadn't dreamed that.

"Yeah." Dawn answered, taking interest in her shoes again.

"Um... okay... This is... just going to take some getting used to. That's all." Buffy sighed, and Dawn couldn't tell if Buffy was wigging out or trying to control her excitement.

"You okay with this?" Dawn asked.

"Um... so... you... Cassie... involved?"

"Yeah, Dawn's my girlfriend." Cassie spoke for the first time since Buffy and Faith walked in.

"Okay... Um... so... have... you two... you know...?"

"Had sex?" Cassie asked.

Buffy just nodded, flinching.

"No." Dawn blurted, and Cassie agreed. _Let's not hit her with more than two major bombshells tonight, shall we?_

"Are you lying to me?" Buffy asked, suspicious.

"No." Dawn didn't hesitate. "I'm a virgin."

"I don't believe you."

Dawn sighed.

"Okay, yes. Cassie and I have had sex. Several times. We're like rabbits going at it."

"Okay! Enough imagery! Not surprised that you two are active, but ewww! I don't want to know any details!"

Dawn smirked. At least Buffy wasn't totally freaking out.

"So... you're... okay? With... this?"

"Yeah." Buffy said after a moment's hesitation. "Yeah, I'm good. Totally. Absolutely no wigging over here. Okay, maybe a little, but I just found out my sister has already had sex with a girl, and is in an actual relationship with said girl, and I'm only just now finding out."

"Sorry."

"Nah... It's okay. Not like I haven't done that. Hell, I kept Faith and me a secret for five years, even though everyone apparently already knew."

"It was kind of obvious."

"Right. Well... Um... I... I gotta go talk to Faith and Willow about something so... Just... no having sex... um... Just... go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay. Um... you'd probably better go, Cassie." Dawn said, and started walking the girl to the door.

"Wait,she doesn't have to go. It's kind of late out, anyway. Cassie, why don't you stay the night tonight, and I'll take you home tomorrow?"

"Wait, seriously?" Dawn asked, not daring to hope.

"Yeah. You two go ahead and head on up to bed. Dawn, have you had your shower?"

"No."

"Then get one, and get to bed. No having sex, and if you end up making out, just keep the noise down, please?" Buffy cringed as she said it.

"What?!" Dawn couldn't be more surprised. What the hell did this doppelganger do with her sister?!

"Well... You heard me. Don't make me change my mind, okay?"

"It's because Cassie's a girl, isn't it?"

"Okay, yeah. I admit it. I kind of have issues with guys. Plus, I know Cassie." Buffy turned to the mostly blonde girl. "I know you. I trust you. Just... don't take things too far... Just... not with me just down the hall, please."

Cassie nodded, excited.

"Um... Cassie, if you want, you can get a shower, too, just... no sharing with Dawn. Separate showers. Definitely separate."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get one at home tomorrow." Cassie said. "I'm kind of tired right now, I just wanna go to bed."

"I don't even want to know what you're implying." Buffy replied.

"What?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Oh god."

"Hey Dawn, she sounds kind of like you do when-"

"Oh for God's sake! Please, don't make me regret letting you stay!" Buffy almost screamed, interrupting Cassie, who smirked back.

"Alright, good night, Buffy." Dawn said, and she and Cassie held hands all the way upstairs, and Buffy went up to Willow's room.

"So what was that about?" Faith asked when Buffy entered Willow's room. Willow and Faith were both sitting on the bed, waiting nervously for Buffy.

"Turns out my little sister's gay. And having sex with Cassie."

"Holy shit. Didn't expect that one." Faith nearly choked on the breath she was taking.

"Yes! I am completely surprised about it as well!" Willow said nervously.

"Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Okay, fine! I confess! I walked in on them having sex on the couch!"

"Oh god!" Buffy groaned. "Faith, I'm thinking tonight might not be the best night to talk about it."

"Well, I think maybe we should talk about it at least. Let her think about it for a while before answerin'."

"Okay. You wanna ask her, or should I?"

"You do it. You've known her longer."

"What's going on?" Willow asked, and Buffy closed the door.

"Um... Faith and I were talking earlier... and... well... we were wondering... well, actually, we've been together for five years now, and we've done a lot of... oh crap, Faith could you?"

"Fine. B and I like to get kinky once in a while." Faith said, and Willow paled.

"Um... okay? Why do you think I should know that?"

"Because we want to try somethin' new out. Somethin' we've never done before. Wanted to know if you wanted to join us once."

"Wait, what?!" Now Willow was the one choking on her breath.

"A threesome. Want you to be a part of it. Really, I think we could just pick someone up at a bar and bring her home, but B thinks it should be someone we already know, and the only girls we know are you, Dawn, Tara and Anya. Anya's straight, and with Xander, Dawn is Buffy's sister so, very ew, so that leaves you and Tara." Faith explained. Luckily, Faith was very used to being blunt like that.

"Umm... you're my best friend, Wills... I... I just think it should be you..." Buffy said, unable to meet Willow's eyes. Willow's breath was harsh, and not because of arousal. Her face was almost as red as her hair, and she was now sweating uncontrollably.

"Wait... you... you guys... threesome... me?" Willow asked, extremely confused and nervous and embarassed.

"Yeah." Faith said, scooting slightly away from Willow, trying to give her her space.

Dawn got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room, to find Cassie already in pajamas and in her bed.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Cassie grinned as Dawn walked in.

"Ditto." Dawn returned the grin.

"Come on. Get in bed." Cassie moved the covers to the side so Dawn could crawl in.

Dawn dropped the towel, and Cassie moaned slightly at the sight of her naked body.

Dawn started for her pajama drawer, but Cassie called her away.

"No. Don't. Just get in." Cassie patted the bed.

"Wait... with... with no clothes?"

"Yeah. Just get in."

Dawn hesitantly walked over and got in bed beside Cassie, who removed her own pajamas, so the two were completely naked in bed together.

Cassie grabbed Dawn by the waist and pulled her flesh against herself, draping one leg over the smaller girl's hip and kissing her passionately.

"God." Dawn moaned as she felt Cassie's sex against her own. "Buffy said no sex tonight. She's already letting us stay in the same bed together, right now I'm really not wanting to push her buttons. I don't want the generous Buffy to go away."

"Don't worry. Buffy did say we can make out, though. Just as long as we keep it quiet. No sex, I promise."

Dawn nodded and kissed Cassie again.

"I love you, Cass." Dawn said when they pulled apart for a moment, and they both gasped.

"Did you just...?"

"I... it slipped out..."

"I... I love you, too." They both grinned at the words, and kissed more passionately than before. Suddenly, they heard music around them, and at first thought that Buffy was turning on the radio to drown out the sounds of her and Faith getting together, but then Dawn felt the urge to sing.

"When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can spin it."

"My feet have been on the floor, flat like an idle singer." Cassie joined in. "Remember Winger, I digress. I confess you are the best thing in my life."

"But I'm afraid, when I hear stories about husband and wife, there's no happy ending, no Henry Lee, but you are the greatest thing about me.

"If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else can do it better."

"If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever."

"And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love, too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love."

"Got to have something to keep us together, love. Love."

"That's enough for me."

"Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a bee queen without a bee throne. I wanna buy you everything except cologne, 'cause it's poison."

"We can travel to Spain where the rain falls mainly on the plain. Sounds insane, 'cause it is. We can laugh, we can sing. Have ten kids and give them everything."

"Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad that we made it here alive. On this spinning ball in the middle of space. I love you from your toes to your face.

"If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else can do it better."

"If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever."

"And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love, too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love."

"Got to have something to keep us together, love. Love."

"That's enough for me.

"You can move in, I don't care where you've been, 'cause everybody has a past."

"When we're older, we'll do it all over again. When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it. I'm in it for you."

"If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else can do it better."

"If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever."

"And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love, too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love."

"Got to have something to keep us together, love. Love."

"Got to have something to keep us together, love. Love.

"That's enough for me."

Cassie and Dawn laughed as they kissed again, and the music faded.

**The song used in this chapter, and provided the chapter name for both this chapter and the previous chapter, is "If It's Love" by Train. I'm trying to get some more songs in her other than just Daughtry songs, but let's face it, Daughtry's so awesome, I probably should have made this story nothing **_**but**_** Daughtry's music. Anyways, I have a significant list of songs I might put into this story, so at this point, I'm not taking anymore requests, though I might take some more at a later point if I have a scene in mind, but don't have any songs to suit it. Anyway, thanks for supporting this story!**


	9. Come On Get Higher

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 9: Come On Get Higher

[Flashback]

_"I thought I'd stop by." Buffy said cockily._

_ "Is he dead yet?" Faith asked, but her sadistic smile never made it to her eyes._

_ "He's not gonna die. Good try, though. 'A' for effort. Your plan?"_

_ "Uh-uh. Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful."_

_ "There's a cure."_

_ "Damn. What is it?"_

_ "Your blood."_

_ Faith paused, surprise evident on her face. She didn't let it show, but she actually considered turning herself over to Buffy. End it all. Maybe if she surrendered, Buffy would see how sorry she was for everything, and she'd make Angel let her live. She'dbe back on the right side again, though she'd be in no condition to help fight the Mayor._

_ "As justice goes, it's not unpoetic. Don't you think?" Buffy asked, anger flaring her nostrils._

_ "You come here to get me? Gonna feed me to Angel?" Faith sounded a mix of confusion, worried, and... relief._

_ Buffy nodded, almost regretfully, but still resolute in her decision._

_ Faith decided there was no way she was surrendering. It wasn't in her nature, and she valued her life too much to bet on Angel not killing her._

_ "You're not gonna take me alive."_

_ "That's not a problem."_

_ "Well, look at you, all dressed up in big sister's clothes." They suddenly found themselves drifting closer together, staring into each other's eyes, neither of them truly believing the regret they both had in their eyes._

_ "You told me I was just like you." Buffy said, wishing it was the other way around. That Faith had never gone off the edge. That she'd stayed with Buffy. "That I was only holding it in."_

_ "You ready to cut loose?"_ 'Cause this is only gonna end one way or the other. Either way, one of us is gonna lose. And the loser... Is more than likely gonna die._ Faith thought._

_ "Try me."_

_ "Okay then. Give us a kiss." Faith replied longingly, but the fight began. Neither of them really knew the details of what happened. Everything happened too fast. But it ended with Faith catching Buffy in a headlock, Faith's mouth right next to the blonde's ear. She could strangle Buffy so easily right now. Or break her neck. It would be easy. Instead, Faith opened her mouth to speak, and ended up singing._

_ "I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out, and I breathe in._

_ "If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe. I'd make you forget. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love." Buffy's eyes widened at the realization that Faith was confessing her love to Buffy through a song. Faith couldn't seem to stop the music. Something was wrong. This wasn't the way it happened. Not exactly._

_ "I miss the sound of your voice. Loudest thing in my head. And I ache to remember all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said._

_ "If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe. I'd make you forget. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_ "I miss the pull of your heart. I taste the sparks on your tongue. I see angels and devils, and God when you come, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_ "Sing sha la la la. Sing sha la la la. Ooo ooo ooo..._

_ "So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_ "It's all wrong. It's all wrong. It's all wrong, it's so right. So come on, get higher. So come on and get higher. 'Cause everything works, love. Everything works in your-" Faith was interrupted by Buffy spinning around and kissing Faith passionately. Neither of them knew what compelled her to do it, it was like Faith's sudden singing. It just felt like the right thing to do._

Faith snapped out of her trance. That was definitely NOT how it happened. Faith had NOT broken out in song that night. She'd just thrown down her weapon and held her hands out in surrender, unable to bring herself to finish Buffy. Buffy asked why, and Faith just said three words. "I love you." Those three words changed everything. From that specific moment, Buffy brought Faith back to Angel and let him feed from the raven haired Slayer, but stopped him before he drained her, instead, letting him finish with her. The two Slayers both recovered and fought the Mayor together, and from that point on, their secret relationship begun.

But there had definitely not been singing. Faith was certain of that. Whatever was happening to everyone was starting to affect their memories.

Buffy sat up in bed, looking down at her startled girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"B... Do you remember the night... that night on the roof. We were fighting, but then I surrendered?"

"Of course. That was the night you told me how you really felt about me. That was the night we finally stopped beating around the bush and got together. I'll always remember that night. But wait a second..." Buffy looked like she was concentrating on something. "Huh... that's weird."

"Damn... So it's not just me."

"So wait, you remember singing to me, too?"

"Yeah. Only, that never happened."

"Yeah, I know. It was almost like whatever is making us sing now was affecting... our... memories..." Buffy realized with a start, then calmed down. "Oh well. I think I actually kind of like that memory. It's romantic. You singing to me like that."

"Well, I'd like to get my real memories back."

"So would I, I'm just saying. I think you have a beautiful singing voice. I wish you'd sing for me once in a while."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I like hearing you sing. Especially about how much you love me." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

Faith smirked in response. "So what, all I have to do to keep you happy is sing once in a while?"

"Well, that's not _all_ you have to do. Some visual aids would be nice, too."

"Visual aids, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I might be able to put something together." Faith smirked as she pulled Buffy down and kissed her, flipping them so she was laying on top. She pushed her thigh against Buffy's core and heard the blonde moan.

"Yeah?" Faith asked, applying a bit more pressure, coaxing more moans from her lover. "That kind of visual aid?"

"Yeah." Buffy moaned.

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Mm-hmm." Buffy's moans were getting more and more desperate as Faith pressed harder and harder, and started sliding her leg up and down slightly, rubbing against Buffy's hot and wet sex.

"I don't know... I don't think I'm doing it right. Don't think I'm getting the point across." Faith grinned as she got up off of Buffy, and the blonde whimpered at the loss of contact, and grabbed for Faith. "No." Faith pinned Buffy's arms by her sides so she couldn't move, then started sliding over slightly, so she was completely centered over her.

She lowered herself on top of the woman beneath her, and they both sighed as their mounds connected, and Faith started slowly grinding against Buffy. She felt legs wrap around her waist, driving her into Buffy, creating more friction between them, and Buffy's moans resumed.

Faith stopped moving slightly, and became enchanted by Buffy's eyes. Her face. Her body.

"Faith...?!" Buffy moaned in protest at the lack of movement.

"Shh..." Faith whispered. "Let me look at you." Buffy nodded after a moment, and stilled, relaxing her body.

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes for a long while. They were darker than their usual hazel color, the lust in them making them a deep brown that sent shivers down Faith's spine. Buffy's face was red as she blushed under Faith's very observant inspection. Her neck and chest were flush, and rising and falling consistently as she had to breathe deeply for all her arousal. Her breasts were firm, and definitely one of Faith's favorite parts of her body, second only to her ass, which, regrettably, was hiding under Buffy's body right now. Her neck still showed the scar that they both shared from when they fed themselves to Angel to drive out the poison.

Buffy's stomach was scarred up from the numerous times she'd been wounded by some evil or another, and one especially large scar showed where a vampire had nearly killed her with her own stake. All of them were battle scars hard-won, and Faith was proud of them, even though they weren't hers. Buffy felt the need to cover them up. Faith, on the other hand, liked to show her scars, except the ones that were in places reserved for only Buffy and Faith herself to see. Faith's eyes drifted down Buffy's legs. Although they were shorter than her own, they were oh, so proportionate to Buffy's size. They were very lean and muscular, showing every single flexing twitch Buffy made, both consciously and sub-consciously. Finally, her eyes drifted back up to Buffy's womanhood. It was pulsing with arousal, and glistening with wetness. For Faith.

Faith admired the goddess beneath her and breathed a shuddering sigh as she realized it belonged to her. Every single, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect curve was hers. It was Buffy's body, but it belonged to her, just as her body belonged to Buffy. Never anyone else's. Just each other's.

Faith looked Buffy in the eyes again and shuddered once more. The wait was killing the blonde, and her eyes were now even darker than they had been before.

She lowered herself again and gasped at the contact. She could feel both of their sexes throbbing against each other, craving release. Faith kissed Buffy deeply as she started grinding against her again, muffling their moans and silent screams.

She pressed harder and harder against Buffy until every single movement was a jolt of electricity running through them both.

"Hah!" Faith gasped as she pulled away from her girlfriend's mouth. She moved faster, and Buffy met her rhythmic movements, moving opposite of her.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed, though she could barely manage a whisper.

"Buffy!" Faith replied, her voice working about as well as Buffy's was.

Faith couldn't take it anymore. Her hand slid between their bodies and pushed into Buffy violently, two fingers buried deep in her pussy. She thrust in and out at the same pace as she ground against her lover, and soon felt Buffy respond in kind.

"Gah!" Faith said, a cross between a gasp and a scream as she felt Buffy contract around her fingers, and vice versa.

They were both squirming against each other, neither of them able to hold the rhythm steady as they both reached their climax at the same time, and Faith was as still as a statue, only her hand between Buffy's legs moving as they both continued to thrust, riding out each other's orgasm.

Finally, Faith collapsed to the side of her lover, panting desperately for breath, and watched Buffy do the same.

"God... I... love... you..." Buffy said between pants.

"I... love... you... too..." Faith replied, and embraced the blonde. They lay in each other's arms, enjoying their presence beside each other, and soon fell back asleep.

**The song in this chapter is "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Regrettably, this story is close to its end, but I have several other stories that I'm still working on, most of which are Fuffy, so if you want, check them out. Just go to my profile and there they are! I'd love to get some feedback on them!**


	10. Break Even

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 10: Break Even

Willow and Dawn were sitting at a café getting a cup of coffee when she saw the flash of blonde hair.

"Willow?" Dawn asked when she saw Willow's face.

Willow didn't answer.

"Willow? You okay?" Dawn looked where Willow was staring and her mouth hung open in shock. Tara was sitting at another table, and she wasn't alone.

Another woman was sitting directly across from her. The two were laughing, having a good time.

_No._ Willow refused to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. _No. No._ But she was already getting up and walking over to her.

"Willow!" Dawn hissed, trying to hold Willow back before she did something she'd regret. But Willow just shrugged her off.

"Tara?" Willow said desperately when she stood behind her.

"W-Willow?" Tara stammered in surprize.

"Um, do you two know each other?" The woman across from Tara asked.

"Y-yes." Tara answered. "This is Willow. W-Willow, this is C-C-Cierra."

"Is she your... your..." Willow couldn't finish the thought. Tara didn't answer. "Tara?" Willow was close to tears.

"Um... Cierra, m-maybe we should go. The movie's going to be s-starting soon, anyway." Tara said, and Cierra stood up.

"Um... What was that about?" She asked as they walked away.

"I'll explain later." Tara answered.

"Tara..." Willow couldn't move. She could barely breathe.

"Willow?" Dawn asked as she helped the witch sit down. "You going to be okay?"

"I... I'm still alive..." Willow said, like she was trying to reassure herself. "But... But I'm barely breathing." It sounded like she was just noticing, and her breathing was coming harshly.

"Yeah. Deep breaths, Willow. Just take deep breaths."

"Oh, God! Please, no!" Willow gasped, tears coming quickly. People all around looked to see if she was okay, but otherwise ignored her. "God! Please, don't let it be true!" Willow doubled over and lost her stomach as the emotions overwhelmed her.

"Feel better?" Dawn asked hopefully when Willow stopped heaving.

"No." Willow admitted.

The urge rose inside her again, just like it had two weeks ago after Buffy and Faith got rid of most of the magic tools in the house.

"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even. Her best days were some of my worst. She finally met a girl that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping. 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces. Yeah, I'm falling to pieces." Willow got up and darted back inside the café to the bathroom, Dawn trailing close behind her.

"They say bad things happen for a reason," Willow continued, leaning against one of the bathroom sinks. "but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces. Yeah, I'm falling to pieces. Yeah, I'm falling to pieces.

"One still in love while the other one's leaving. 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.

"Oh, you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh. 'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name.

"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

"No, it don't break, no, it don't break even, no...

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces. Yeah, I'm falling to pieces. Yeah, I'm falling to pieces. I'm falling to pieces.

"Oh, it don't break even no. Oh, it don't break even no. Oh, it don't break even no."

Willow slumped to the ground as the music faded, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Oh, Willow." Dawn sat down beside her and embraced her friend.

...

"What happened?" Buffy asked when Dawn and Willow walked back in the house. She got up off of Faith's lap and stood up as Dawn closed the door.

"At the café, we ran intoTara... and her new girlfriend." Dawn explained.

"Oh, Willow." Buffy hugged the redhead, and Faith stood up as well.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry, Will." Faith said, joining in on the small group hug.

"Thanks." Willow said half-heartedly. "But I'm fine. Yeah, it hurts... But it was going to happen sooner or later. I guess..."

"You were still holding out hope that she'd come back." Buffy guessed.

"A little." Willow confessed, and plopped down on the couch.

Buffy sat next to her and pulled Willow's legs up so they laid across hers.

"It's okay, Will. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe they were just friends." Buffy knew she was reaching, Faith knew she was reaching, Dawn knew she was reaching, and Willow definitely knew she was reaching.

"You don't really think that." Willow said.

"Well... maybe not. But it is possible."

Faith picked Willow up slightly so she could slide in on the couch nex to Buffy, then sat Willow down again, so she was sitting in Faith's lap.

"Yeah, it's possible, Red. I mean, come on. Gorgeous thing like you, why would T actually give you up? You're even getting a handle on that addiction of yours. I'm sure she just needed a friend or somethin' to hang out with. Didn't want to bother B or me with it, 'cause she thinks we should be on your side. I mean, we were your friends first." Faith pointed out, trying to comfort Willow.

"But that's ridiculous." Willow said. "You're her friends, too. I don't _want _anyone to take sides."

"Well, she might have thought you'd get angry, and feel like we'd be betraying you if we hang out with her." Buffy countered.

Willow hesitated. "Maybe. But... Well, could you guys find out? I mean... I don't... I don't think I can face her right now. I don't think I'd handle it well if I saw them together like that. Could... Could you guys find out for me? I don't want to go behind her back or anything, but..."

"I'll ask her." Buffy agreed, looking at Faith, signaling with her eyes. Faith raised her head and looked around, confirming that Dawn wasn't in the room.

"Hey, Red... Um... I know now might not be the best time, but... I was just wonderin' if... maybe, you'd given any thought about... you know? What me and B asked you a couple weeks ago?"

Willow looked her in the eyes for a minute.

"No. I haven't. I've been... busy. Still hoping that Tara would... you know. I didn't want to do anything like... that until I knew for certain, but after today..."

"So... you agreeing?" Buffy asked.

"Um..." Willow thought for a minute. "Yes. I'm agreeing. I... I'll do it. For you guys." She added quickly, though they all knew it wasn't for Buffy or Faith, but for Willow.

"So... it's actually gonna happen?" Faith asked.

"I... I guess so." Willow nodded.

"When should we...?" Buffy asked the two of them.

"Tonight?" Willow asked.

"Sounds good to me." Faith agreed.

"Um... okay... I'll find a way to get Dawn out of the house." Buffy said.

"Okay. I'll handle the plannin'."

"What do I do?" Willow asked.

"Um... Why don't you relax today? Go to the spa or something. Just, take today for yourself, Willow. Try to work through today in your mind before tonight." Buffy suggested.

"Okay." Willow nodded. Buffy lifted Willow's legs and scooted closer to Faith so she was sitting with Willow's thighs on top of her legs, and she wrapped her arms around Faith and Willow, who both returned the embrace.

...

Buffy told Dawn she could stay the night at Cassie's after checking with Cassie's dad first, so Dawn was taken care of for the night. Faith was actually turning out to be pretty romantic when she put forth the effort, so the room was set up spectacularly. The lights were down, candles all around the room, and soft, slow music playing on the radio. Buffy usually liked those movie clichés, so that's what Faith did. She had no idea what Willow liked, but she figured she was pretty much the same. Incense was burning in each corner. Witches like incense, right?

Buffy was pacing nervously in the room while Faith lay down on the bed, as relaxed as can be expected.

"You think she changed her mind?" Buffy asked.

"Nah. Probably just psychin' herself up. I mean, she's got it worse than either of us. Both of us have been havin' sex this whole time. She hasn't gotten any since T left. Least, I don't think so. 'Sides, we'll only be seein' her naked for the first time, she'll be seein' both of us."

"First time? Are you actually planning on having her again?" Buffy tried to tease, but she was still too nervous.

"Ya never know." Faith joked back, trying to ease her mind.

"Funny."

The door slowly opened, and Bufy relaxed, seeing that Willow wasn't actually changing her mind.

"Faith was worried that you wouldn't come." Buffy said accusingly, and Faith snickered.

"Yeah. That was me. Big worrier over here."

"I'm sure." Willow choked on her own breath as she noticed Faith's state of undress. She was in nothing but a black lacey bra and thong. Buffy wore a thin red gown, covering her undergarments that Willow was pretty sure weren't much different from Faith's.

Willow was wearing her usual white silk pajamas with pearly undergarments.

"So... um... Where do we start?" Willow asked nervously.

"Well, you could start by easin' B up. She's more nervous than a vamp in the daylight." Faith smirked.

"I am not!" Buffy protested, but she was shaking slightly. Then again, so was Willow, so Faith was the only one relaxed.

"Um... what do I do?" Willow asked no one in particular.

"Why don't you two just get started for now? I'll sit back and watch for a couple minutes, and join in after while." Faith suggested.

"Right." Willow said softly, then looked back at Buffy. "Um... So... do we... um...?"

Buffy looked back at Faith, who nudged her forward by pushing on Buffy's butt with her foot.

Buffy inchedforward until she was face to face with Willow. Neither of them moved, both too nervous.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." Faith muttered under her breath. She got up, walked over to Buffy and Willow, and pushed their heads together so they were kissing.

That seemed to be all the encouragement they needed, because their arms wrapped around each other, and they let their tongues dance in each other's mouths.

Faith returned to the bed and sat back, with her back against the headboard. She watched Buffy and Willow kiss, and she felt herself becoming slightly aroused.

Buffy took the next step herself as she unbuttoned Willow's top and let it fall to the ground, revealing her white bra.

Buffy pulled back and shuddered as she glanced at Willow's barely covered breasts. Willow shifted on her feet, her high fading back into nervousness again. Buffy started tugging at her nightgown, trying to remove it with shaky hands.

Realizing Buffy wasn't calling it off, Willow relaxed again and helped her out of the gown, then whined as she saw Buffy in her red bra and panties that were somehow even more revealing than Faith's. THey kissed again, and Faith's arousal heightened as she watched. She found her hand instantly between her legs, rubbing herself through her thong, and moaned.

Buffy and Willow glanced back over to Faith when they heard the moan, and smiled when they saw her hand working between her legs, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Buffy dropped to her knees in front of Willow and slipped Willow's pants down. Both Willow's and Faith's breath caught when Buffy leaned up a bit to kiss Willow's crotch through her panties.

Willow helped Buffy to her feet, and the blonde lead Willow over to the bed, pushing her down gently to lay down, then laying down beside her, kissing her, letting her hands roam over the redhead's body.

"Mmh." Willow sighed into Buffy's mouth when Faith moved over and started touching her as well. Faith's lips attacked her neck and started sucking on her pulse.

As Faith touched Willow, Buffy moved away and slipped out of he undergarments, then returned to the bed, completely bare. Willow's and Faith's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they stared. Buffy was surprized at how amazed Faith still was at her body after a little more than five full years since they first got together.

Buffy's hands pushed past Willow and unclasped Faith's bra, and Faith took the hint. She needed to be naked, now.

Buffy kissed Willow again as Faith did just that, then returned.

Deciding it was taking too long for them all to be naked, Faith unclasped Willow's bra and slipped it down her arms while Buffy slid her panties down her legs. Buffy pushed Willow down flat on her back so both she and Faith could fully admire her.

Buffy whined a little, and Faith had to agree. _Why the hell would T give _this_ up?_ Willow was amazingly sexy, and yet she still tried to hide herself behind layers of clothes.

Faith looked Buffy in the eyes, then glanced down to Willow's mirror-like womanhood. She was so wet with arousal, Buffy could nearly see her reflection in her mound. Buffy nodded at Faith, then laid back down beside Willow, and Faith laid down on her other side. Willow instinctually turned over to Buffy and kissed her. Faith reached around Willow's hips and pulled her in so her butt was pressed against Faith's core. Willow moaned as she felt Faith's arousal coating her behind with her womanly juices. Her moan turned to a gasp when Faith's hands spread her legs and one of them started teasing her sex while Faith's lips returned again to her neck.

Buffy's hands massaged the redhead's breasts, tweaking and twisting her nipples.

Faith stared down at the two women kissing hungrily, and couldn't help but start grinding her core against Willow's butt.

"Hmm!" Faith groaned. It wasn't enough. Buffy did a damn good job by herself of turning her on, but this was on a whole new level. Seeing both Buffy and Willow had Faith so aroused, she doubted she'd be nearly satisfied by the time the night was over.

Buffy sat up and watched Faith grinding frantically against Willow and smiled. She pushed Willow down on her back again and pressed herself against her side. Her right hand joined Faith's between Willow's legs, and they each pushed two fingers past her entrance. Willow nearly screamed at the feeling of four fingers penetrating her, and the scream let loose as they both started attacking her breasts with their mouths.

"Aah!" Her scream could have shattered every window in the house, and Buffy and Faith started grinding against her hips. The room seemed to be heating up a lot, they were all sweating, glistening.

Willow started thrusting her hips down, desperate for more friction. Her hands slid down to rub her two lovers' sexes, and they both spread their legs to give her better access. She pushed two fingers inside them instantly, not bothering to tease.

Both Buffy and Faith started pumping harder and faster as they all soon felt their climaxes growing nearer.

Willow came first, her orgasm earth-shattering as she screamed again, and liquid fire poured from her womanhood like water from a waterfall. Buffy and Faith came soon after, loving the feel of Willow contracting around their fingers, squeezing them in a vice. They all continued to pump each other, riding out their orgasms to the very end, where they all collapsed beside each other, gasping for air.

Once they caught their breath, Faith pulled Willow's face to her own and kissed her deeply while Buffy slid down her body and attached her mouth to Willow's clit.

"Mmh." Willow moaned into Faith's mouth as Buffy started sucking on her clit. Buffy reached up with her right hand and started stroking Faith's slit.

"God, B." Faith said silently, and Willow hummed her agreement.

...

Willow woke up and found herself curled up between Buffy and Faith, their arms wrapped around her, as if protecting her from something, and she'd only ever felt this safe when embraced by Oz, and then Tara.

She smiled, then thought that maybe she should leave. She was pretty much the third wheel, but she didn't know how to get up without waking Faith or Buffy. Her opening came when Buffy started shifting. She didn't let go of Willow, but the redhead took advantage of her movemens to slip out of her and Faith's embrace. She carefully slid off the bed and found her undergarments and silk pajamas. She got dressed again and quietly moved to exit the bedroom.

"Willow?" She heard. She turned around and saw both Slayers still asleep, but Buffy was stirring, searching the bed for Willow.

Willow held her breath until Buffy touched Faith and, thinking it was Willow, moved in and put her arms around her instead, and Faith did the same.

She released her breath and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Willow?" Willow whipped around and saw Dawn standing just outside of the bathroom.

"Dawn!" Willow squeaked.

"What were you doing in Buffy and Faith's room?" Dawn asked slowly.

"Dawn..."

"Oh my god. You weren't..." Dawn nearly shrieked.

"Shhh! They're asleep!" Willow hushed her.

"Wait, both of them?!" Dawn shivered.

"Just, leave it alone, Dawn! It was their idea!" Willow said, still quietly.

"Good God, Willow!"

"Could you just drop it, please?!" Willow pleaded with her, certain that the Slayers would be waking up any second now.

"No! You just had sex with my sister! And her girlfriend! But... Tara! What about Tara?!"

"She has a _new_ girlfriend now!" Willow hissed angrily. "Don't you go off on me! _She_ broke up with _me_! Not the other way around!" Willow stormed past Dawn, who stood there in shock at Willow's anger. Willow never got angry. _Never_.

...

Buffy shook Faith awake as soon as she noticed Willow was gone.

"Faith, Willow left."

"Huh?" Faith mumbled.

"Willow, she left."

"Why?" Faith asked, stretching.

"I don't know. I just woke up, and she was gone."

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or somethin'."

"Maybe... I don't know."

Buffy slowly started to get out of bed, but Faith's arm wrapped around her waist pulled her back.

"No. Don't leave." Faith begged.

"But I need to go find Willow."

"Okay, you have your girlfriend naked in bed, begging you to lay back down and kiss her, and you're thinking about your best friend?" Faith teased.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just worried about her. She's been so moody these last couple of weeks, but she seemed to be getting better. But then the whole thing with Tara happened, and it was right back to square one."

Just then, they heard a knock on the front door. Someone answered it, and they heard Dawn nearly shriek when she saw Tara at the door.

"Um... hello?" Tara asked, confused about the shriek.

"Tara! You're... You're here!"

"Yeah, I... I j-just wanted to come and e-explain what happened yesterday to Willow. She looked really upset yesterday. I th-thought she might have freaked out or over-reacted or s-something."

"Over-reacted? I don't know about "over" reacting, but she definitely reacted."

"We'd better get down there quickly." Buffy said, and Faith agreed.

...

"Tara?" Buffy said when they got downstairs.

"Oh... Hi, Buffy, Faith. Is... Is Willow here?"

"Um... I don't know. We just got up." Buffy raised an eyebrow when she saw Dawn's expression. _Does she know?_

"Um... I-I guess you heard about yesterday?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Red took it pretty hard." Faith replied.

"B-but, she didn't really need to freak out or anything, it wasn't what it looked like. I-I mean, it wasn't, like, a d-date, or anything. Cierra is j-just a friend. We were just hanging out."

"That's all it was?" Buffy asked.

"Y-yes."

"But... didn't you break up with her?" Buffy asked.

"What? No! W-well... I mean... maybe... maybe I accidentally said something l-like that... to her... So... she might have... taken it seriously... Especially after yesterday... so I wouldn't blame her if she's seeing someone else." Tara said, hoping they'd deny it.

"Well... I don't know about actually _seeing_ somebody..." Buffy said, feeling guilty about last night's "activities" now.

"But... she has been... sleeping with someone?"

"O-only once... that I know of."

"Oh. Well... that's okay. Because... like I said... I, um... Actually did kind of break up with her, but... I didn't actually mean, like, break up, break up. I... I meant like, taking a break or something. But... It's okay... It's my fault... I'm not angry."

"That's good." Buffy agreed.

"So... do... do you know... who it was?" Tara asked. "Wait, don't answer that, it's none of my business."

"Um..." Buffy looked at Faith, who nodded. "Actually... You probably _should_ know. Um... It was me. And Faith. At the same time. It was, kind of a threesome type of thing. It was actually more for Willow's benefit than for us. As in, like, completely for her." Buffy looked away, unable to meet Tara's eyes.

"Wait... You two... slept with... with Willow?" Tara asked. Confusion was plain on her face. Buffy looked at Dawn and noticed she wasn't surprized.

_Crap. She _did_ know._

"Yeah. Red was down, so we thought we'd try somethin' to cheer her up a bit. We all thought you'd broken up with her, includin' her, after today, so we didn't really think it was a big deal. Figured it might help her move on or somethin'." Faith explained. "Sorry about it. Guess it was a big misunderstandin'."

"Um... N-n-no. N-no, it's okay. Um... It... I mean... I did _say_ I was... I mean, technically..."

"Tara, I'm so sorry..." Buffy said, taking a step towards her. Tara flinched back before she could stop herself.

"Tara?" Everyone turned to see Willow coming down the stairs. "W-what are you doing here?"

"W-Willow!" Tara nearly squeaked.

"Tara?"

"I... um... I j-just... I wanted t-to see... I mean... um... I was... just stopping by... to say h-hi."

"Oh." Willow's shoulders sagged.

"So... hi." Tara said.

"H-hi." Willow replied.

Tara smiled quickly, then left before she could break down. She closed the door a little harder than she meant to, then ran back to her car and drove away.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I gonna say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?" Tara sang softly with no music, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**The song in this chapter is "Breakeven" by The Script. I haven't heard this song in years, so when I heard it on Sirius XM: The Blend, I thought it would be absolutley perfect for this chapter. Let me know what you think! Obviously, I changed some of the lyris, but really only the ones that refer to the "new guy" in the girl's life. I changed them to female pronouns to reflect Tara's status as a lesbian, of course. Now, I know I haven't really done much for the actual supernatural aspect of this story in a while, other than the spontaneous singing in each chapter, but I'm going to be picking it up again in the next chapter. Also, this story will, regrettably, be coming to a close soon. I might make it to fifteen chapters, but I don't know. But if I drag this on too much longer, it's going to become redundant. Plus, I'll run out of decent songs. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Say Something (part 1)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 11: Say Something (Part 1)

Buffy's roundhouse sent the vampire she was fighting flying through the air, smashing a headstone beneath it.

_You know, I wonder how many people I'm pissing off when I smash those things._ Buffy thought to herself, then wheeled around for a side-kick to another vamp's rib cage. Disoriented, the female vampire staggers back and gives her an opening to plunge Mr. Pointy through the rib cage, dusting the demon.

The other vamp recovered, but when he lunged for Buffy, he landed right on her stake and disintegrated before he ever got close enough to actually attack her.

Buffy looked back at Faith to see how she was doing. The raven Slayer was having a picnic, toying with three vampires ganging up on her.

"It's about time ya dusted those wimps, B. Now I can show ya how a _real_ Slayer slays." Faith teased. The female vampire she was facing attacked, and Faith dropped to the ground, sliding under her legs, and came up behind her. A quick thrust of Faith's stake ended her very short undeath. She was a newlydead.

The two male vampires separated, like they were coordinating an attack. They stepped up on either side of Faith, then jumped at her at the same time. It was smart. Kind of. The way they had it figured, she'd have to choose which one of them to kill. By the time one of them was dusted, the other one would be tearing into her throat.

But what they didn't count on, was Faith _not_ choosing. Instead of attacking, she sidestepped both attacks, and the vampires crashed into each other in midair, then fell to the ground. Two more lightning-fast thrusts, and they were both nothing but dust in the wind.

"Beat that, blondie." Faith joked. Buffy snickered.

"Yeah, not bad." Buffy agreed. "But can you do this?" Buffy threw her stake directly at Faith. The weapon barely missed impaling the other Slayer, instead, staking a vampire that was sneaking up on Faith with her back turned. Faith got dust all over her leather jacket.

"Okay, I guess that was good." Faith nodded grudgingly. "But I would have done it without gettin' you all dirty."

"Oh my god! I never pegged you for a girly-girl!" Buffy grinned.

"Just shut up, B. I like this jacket."

"It'll wipe off easily."

"Yeah, but vamp dust stinks. It smells worse than..." Faith stopped herself.

"Than... what?" Buffy asked. "What does it stinks worse than?"

"Than... Pepé Le Pew." Faith muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god! You still watch cartoons?!" Buffy laughed out loud. "Just wait until absolutely everyone finds out!"

"Okay, yeah, I like Loony Toons!" Faith growled. "It's fuckin' hilarious, okay?"

Buffy pouted. "I'm sorry, Fai. I didn't mean to upset you." She said in a childish voice, still teasing Faith. But Faith couldn't resist her pout.

"Oh come on, B. That's not fair. I'm mad!" She said forcefully. "I'm mad, damn it! You can't do that, it's not fair."

Buffy walked slowly up to her, still pouting, then rested her head on Faith's chest.

"No. Absolutely not. It's not gonna work. It's not gonna... damn it. How could you use your powers for evil, B?" Faith grinned, and hugged Buffy, who returned her grin.

"Because those powers don't work on vampires. Except maybe Spike or Angel. I'll bet it would work on them. Maybe. But it's much more fun to use it against you."

"One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how the hell you do that. It's like some kinda mind control or something."

"Never. It's my secret. It's something only girlfriends can do."

"Well, I'm _your_ girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you're the man in this relationship. You're more butch. That makes you the boyfriend with a girl's body."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, despite how it actually sounded." Faith teased. "Because I know you mean well." She put her right arm around Buffy's shoulder and they started to walk away. "What do ya say we call it a night, go home, get somethin' to eat, then get a shower?"

"Depends. Does this shower of which you speak involve both of us at the same time?"

"Better believe it." Faith's grin grew wider.

"Hmm... So... Both of us... together... no clothes... and wet bodies...God, that's a good image." Buffy shivered, and Faith agreed.

"Yeah. Suddenly, I'm not all that hungry. Wanna skip eatin'?"

"Oh... I don't know. I could... eat." Buffy said suggestively.

Faith moaned at the implication.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry, after all." Buffy chuckled, knowing she had absolute control over Faith.

"Oh, wait!" Buffy stopped walking.

"Come on, B. Don't do this to me." Faith groaned, pleading.

"No, not that. I forgot my stake." Buffy doubled back and picked her weapon up off the ground. She staked a vampire clawing its way out of the ground as she walked back to Faith.

"Ready?" Faith asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Buffy grinned, and the Slayers continued walking away, Faith's arm draped over the blonde's shoulders.

...

Tara sat on her bed in her new apartment, crying. She hadn't been able to stop crying since she found out that Willow participated in a threesome with Buffy and Faith.

She'd gone over to Buffy's house to try and set everything straight. She knew Willow was doing much better with her addiction to magic, though there was no way she'd given it up completely, no matter what she told Buffy and Faith. But still, Tara figured maybe small things that Buffy and Faith didn't even notice, they couldn't hurt much, so maybe she and Willow could have ended their split up and gotten back together. Tara's life seemed empty since she left. She needed Willow as much as she _thought_ Willow needed her. But apparently, Faith and Buffy could fill the void just as well as she could. She didn't need Tara, after all.

But no, that couldn't be true. Buffy told her that Willow had been extremely depressed since she left. Rarely, if ever, did Willow leave the house, which would explain why none of Tara's attempts to "run into her" at the Magic Box, or book stores, or any other place that Willow frequented, ever succeeded. Maybe the threesome was just Willow's way of dealing with the anger and grief she was feeling over Tara's not-quite-date with Cierra. Now that Tara thought about it, it did look kind of like a date, to an outside observer. But then again, Cierra was straight, so anyone who knew that would know that they really were just friends. But Willow didn't know that. So she could very easily have mistaken it for a date.

But was Willow still angry with Tara? Was she too angry for Tara to fix things? Tara wished she knew.

The emotions warring within her seemed to summon music from somewhere, and she couldn't help but sing. Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow all described the feeling they got just before they sang lately, but she hadn't felt it herself, until now.

"I need a sign to let me know you're here. All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere. I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup. When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head, you can feel the world shake from the words that are said.

"And I'm calling all angels. I'm calling all you angels. And I won't give up if you don't give up. And I won't give up if you don't give up. And I won't give up if you don't give up. And I won't give up if you don't give up.

"I need a sign to let me know you're here-" Tara was interrupted by a knock on the door. The music stopped suddenly as well, and she hurried over to the door.

It was Willow.

_Okay, that's extremely ironic._ Tara thought, slightly amused, but then grew serious as she opened the door and let the redhead in.

As soon as she closed the door, both of them spoke up.

"Willow, I-"

"Listen, Tara-" Willow and Tara spoke at the same time, then stopped.

"I'm sorry-" They both said at the same time.

"You first." Willow said, motioning with her hand.

"Um... would... You wanna sit down?" Tara asked, motioning towards her bed.

"Um... sure." Willow sat down on the edge of the bed, and turned to face Tara as she, too, sat down on the bed.

"Um... Willow, I... I came over to Buffy's house yesterday... and-"

"I know. Faith told me about it. Tara, I'm... I'm so... so sorry." Willow's eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"I... I mean... you don't need to apologize. You... You thought I was serious when I said I was breaking up with you."

"Weren't you?"

"No! I... I mean, yes, but... I was just angry. I didn't mean it! It... It just slipped out, and I left so I could cool down. But I was going to come right back! But... by the time I was calm enough... I was too scared to go back. I thought you'd be angry with me about it. Willow, I'm sorry. I'm so... so... so sorry." Tara bent over, putting her head in Willow's lap, sobbing.

"Oh, Tara, baby!" Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's head and cried with her. "Sh... It's okay, baby. It's okay."

"Cierra... we're just friends. It wasn't a date. She's straight, she doesn't like girls, not like that. It wasn't a date." Tara swore through her sobs.

"Shhh... It's okay, Tara. It's okay, babe." Willow reassured her. Willow was in tears as well, and she bent over to kiss Tara on the head. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Willow. I'm sorry." Tara said again, calming down some.

"It's okay. Everything's okay now." Willow whispered. After a few moments' silence, Willow sang, soft music sounding somewhere. "Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey-ey-ey... she acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change, hey-ey-ey. Well, since the return of her stay on the moon, she listens spring, and she talks like June, hey-ey-ey. Hey-ey-ey.

"Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way and see the lights all faded, and that Heaven is over-rated? Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Willow paused for a minute, staring into Tara's eyes, finding nothing but love.

"Now that she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellation, hey-ey-ey... she checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo. Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey-ey-ey. Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as Plain Old Jane, told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly, so he never did land.

"But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the Milky Way? And tell me, did Venus blow your mind? And was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Willow smiled as Tara curled up against her, perfectly comfortable. Willow's voice seemed to soothe her deeply.

"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken, your best friend always sticking up for you? Even when I know you're wrong? Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversations, the best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

"Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And head back toward the Milky Way? Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way and see the lights all faded, and that Heaven is over-rated? Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself...

"Na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na. Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? Na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na. Did you fall for a shooting star... fall for a shooting star? Na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na. And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?" Tara sighed when Willow finished.

...

When Willow asked everyone to meet up at the Magic Box, Buffy thought something bad happened when she went to talk to Tara. Something very bad. But when the two witches walked into the store hand in hand, smiling, she became confused.

"What's goin' on?" Faith asked, breaking the silence. "Obviously, you didn't call everyone here just to say you and T patched things up. So what's goin' on?"

"Um... It's about why everyone's singing." Willow said, motioning for them all to sit down.

"She won't tell me what's going on, either." Tara explained, joining them all at the table.

"Willow, do you have a lead?" Giles asked curiously.

"Um... kind of... Please, just don't yell and scream when I say it."

"Willow...?" Buffy asked. "What happened? Did... Did _you_ do it?"

"There... may have... been some magic involved... " Willow confessed.

"Willow?!" Tara hissed.

"But... it was before you said I should stop doing magic! I cast the spell to help Buffy and Faith!"

"What?!" Buffy asked.

"Well... Like I said, it was kind of obvious to everyone that you two were together, and then it started to seem like you guys were fighting all the time, and I just got thinking that... Last time there was all this tension between everyone, everything was kind of out in the open after Sweet came to town, and we all sang it out! So, I just thought... maybe I could do the same thing, but more focused specifically on you two, so you guys would stop fighting! I was just trying to help you two." Willow explained.

"You cast a spell on us?!" Buffy screeched.

"Well... yeah. I'm sorry. When I realized the spell backfired, I tried to undo it, but I just... I can't. I mean, I don't even have all my tools anymore, so I can't even attempt to undo it now, but before, when I still had everything, I tried all kinds of reversals on it, but it only made it worse. Um... I don't know if anyone else has noticed... but some of my memories are starting to involve singing now. Memories that didn't have singing before."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other.

"Willow, how is the spell _supposed_ to be broken?" Giles growled.

"Well... I cast the spell with some purpose in mind. Normally, when I do that, but don't reverse it, then the spell wears off when the purpose is fulfilled. In other words, whenever Buffy and Faith made up and stopped fighting, once everything was resolved... The spell should have ended."

"Should have?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. When you guys made up, the singing should have stopped. But... obviously, we're still singing. So I don't know what else could be feeding it." Willow sat down hard in the chair behind her, frustrated. "I thought the spell would have played out by now. I don't understand it. But... But I haven't really cast any spells since I gave everything up, so I don't know. There might be some things I didn't try that I didn't think about."

"What if..." Tara said, then stopped.

"What is it, Tara?" Giles asked.

"Well... I don't know why I even thought about it... But... What if the spell didn't wear off because its purpose wasn't fulfilled?"

"What does that mean? That Faith and I are still mad at each other? Because I'm not feeling much resentment right now. Not between me and Faith." Buffy said.

"Same here." Faith agreed.

"What if... What if one of you is still mad about _something_, but don't even really know it?" Tara asked.

"If that's the case, then the spell will continue to affect us all, and eventually, whatever the real problem is _will_ come out. But if it takes too long, then the energy that the spell puts out to fuel itself could have the same effect as Sweet's spell." Willow said.

"What?"

Willow hesitated. "In other words... If it takes too long for the problem to be addressed... anyone affected by the spell could start spontaneously combusting whenever they sing something."

A silence fell over the group as they processed that.

* * *

**So, I know there were two songs in this chapter, neither of which shared the name of this chapter, but it's because this chapter ran a bit longer than I intended. Anyway, the two songs in this chapter were "Calling All Angels" and "Drops of Jupiter", both by Train. Train, like Daughtry, is a really awesome group, and I hope you guys like them as much as I do.**


	12. Say Something (part 2)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 12: Say Something (Part 2- Hope in Front of Me)

**Before I actually begin this chapter, there may or may not have been some confusion concerning the previous chapter (Say Something Part 1). I know that the chapter title suggests a song called "Say Something", which I'm sure everyone's familiar with by now, and yet, there were actually **_**two**_** songs in that chapter, neither of which had anything to do with "Say Something". My reason for doing that is because that chapter, and this one (which will also not contain the song "Say Something") are leading up to something big happening, which will trigger the song "Say Something" to be sung by- (What? You didn't actually think I was going to give that away, did you?) In any case, here's chapter 12.**

_So, basically, it's up to me and Faith to fix this mess. So what else is new?_ Buffy asked herself. Faith was pacing nervously around their room back at Buffy's house.

"I don't get it!" She said, frustrated. "I honestly can't think of anything that I'm actually mad about! You know, other than this whole situation. The singing, shit like that. But that's not on you! And Red said that she cast the spell so you and me would fix things between _us_! I'm not really mad about anything anymore! I mean, the only things I've ever really been mad at you over have been fixed. I was pissed that you never noticed me at first, but then you told me you were in love with me! There! Problem fixed! Then I was pissed that you weren't willin' to tell everyone about us, but everyone knows now, and you're not tryin' to hide anythin'! There! Another problem fixed! I don't have any other problems!"

"Faith, please just calm down." Buffy said, and Faith took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just freakin' out, is all. Didn't think I'd ever have to worry about burstin' into flames unless I got turned into a vamp or somethin'. But mostly, I'm terrified that _you're_ gonna bite the dust. I mean, think about it, most of the songs that have gone on around us, you were the one that started them. That means you're probably closer to bitin' it than I am, and that fuckin' terrifies me."

"I know, Faith. I understand. It's the same for me. I think... I think we should just try to be completely honest with each other right now, and tell each other every single thought that we have until we get the spell broken. Maybe something will just slip out, and we'll find out what's really going on, and we can fix everything."

Faith sat down on the bed in front of Buffy and nodded.

"Right. Okay, so... where do we start?"

"Um... I don't know... Um... Maybe... Maybe we should just talk about stuff. Like... _us_ related stuff. Like, maybe start remembering everything. Thinking back to when we first got started. No, even further back. Maybe we should talk about everything from the very beginning. Like, before we even met each other. Faith... Can I... I mean... will you... Will you tell me about your past?"

Faith looked away, and the silence between them was deafening.

"B... Let's... Please... No... I just..."

"Well, for all we know, that could be what's keeping us under this spell!" Buffy exclaimed. "I don't ask about your past very often, but even when I do, even when I'm fishing for the smallest of details... You always shut me out. I don't know if I'm mad about it enough for that to be what's holding us under this stupid spell, but... I just... I want to know you... I want to know where you came from. I want to know everything about you, Faith. Please... Is it really that bad?"

Faith remained silent for a long time. Finally, just when Buffy was about to give up, or shout, Faith responded.

"No. It's not that bad. And yes, is. But in the best and worst ways... It's too painful to remember."

"Well..." Buffy said softly, holding Faith's hands in her own. "You have to face that pain some time. You can't move forward without remembering where you just were. I think I heard something like that in one of Willow's rambles about her Intro to Philosophy class at UC Sunnydale."

Faith smiled slightly, but the smile faded quickly.

She looked up, into Buffy's eyes, and barely whispered, "You really wanna know?"

"Yes." Buffy replied.

"What do you wanna know?" Faith asked, giving in.

"Everything. Good and bad. I want to know everything."

Faith nodded. "You don't know what you're askin' for, B. But... I'll do my best... For you."

Buffy returned the nod. "Start at the beginning." She suggested.

Faith took a deep breath. The tension in the room couldn't be hacked apart with a lightsaber.

"Everything was pretty fucked up in my childhood. Bad. I, um... I started out a lot like I imagine you were, real young. A real girly girl. Light sundresses and dollies. A real happy-go-lucky kid. But... Then my dad... He lost his job, cause the company he worked for went bankrupt, so we lost our only source of income. He started takin' work where he could get it. Mainly doin' odd jobs for people. Didn't get paid well. We lost our house. It was a good house, too. A little bigger than this one. I still don't know what exactly he did before he lost his job. I think it was insurance or somethin'. I don't know. Anyway, he couldn't handle the fact that he went from bein' pretty successful to on the lower rungs of the financial ladder. He couldn't handle it. So, he turned to the bottle. He became an alcoholic. He stopped lookin' for work, and just sold all of our stuff so he could get a carton of cigarettes and a couple bottles of whiskey. When we didn't have anythin' else to sell, he just left. My mom blamed me for him leavin'. Why, I don't know. But she did.

"We would've died of starvation if she wasn't a looker. We were out beggin' for scraps one day when some guy came up and offered to pay a hundred bucks for ten minutes of time in the sack with her. She took the deal without hesitation. Became a hooker after that." Faith paused. Buffy knew she was about to get to a bad part. She continued after a few minutes. "At least with her new 'job', we had some kinda income. With what she was makin' nightly, she could afford a small apartment and some food and clothes. She bought the cheapest clothes she could find, for both of us. That meant gettin' t-shirts a couple sizes too large for me and callin' them dresses. She bought herself extremely revealin' shit, so she could attract more customers. One night, she brought one of them home. They were negotiatin' on the price when I walked into the room. Told her I was hungry. She smacked me and yelled at me not to disturb her when she's doin' business. It wasn't somethin' I wasn't used to. She found every excuse she could to beat me. Lot of times, she just made one up.

"Well, then the guy she was negotiatin' with asked her somethin' in her ear. I couldn't hear what, but suddenly, the prices they were namin' were a lot higher than they had been."

"Oh god!" Buffy put her hands over her mouth. "She didn't!"

"Yeah. Next thing I know, they settle on a nice price of five hundred bucks, and I'm layin' on the bed, screamin' while the guy slips my shirt off over my head and pulls down my underwear. He wasn't gentle with me. He was very rough. He treated me like some common street whore." Faith choked up, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was rocking herself back and forth, her arms around her knees, like she was trying to close herself off. "It hurt so fuckin' much! I was only ten fuckin' years old!" She screamed.

Buffy tried to put her arms around Faith to comfort her, but the raven-haired Slayer flinched away. Instead, Buffy just sat back down and listened some more.

Faith kept rocking as she continued. "So, I lay in bed all night screamin' and cryin' 'cause I'm hurtin' deep inside. I felt like I was ripped apart from the inside out, and I'm bleedin', and nothin' I do helps with the pain. I didn't even get to eat that next night, my mom brought two customers home. It was the same thing then. She took one of them back to her room while the other one had his way with me. She got paid seven hundred total that night. Five-fifty was for me, the other one-fifty was for her. The next night, it was the same thing. It was the same thing night after night for three fuckin' years. She paid the rent on the apartment every month, got us both some nice and revealin' clothes so we looked cheaper, and drew in more lusty men, and she put food in the house. The rest of the money, she spent on drugs and alcohol. Eventually, 'round the time I turned fourteen, she got me on them. Both the drugs and the alcohol. By then, I was already used to my new life as a fuckin' prostitute. My mom started sellin' me for more so the men could do strange things to me. Real fucked up stuff that I couldn't even imagine if it hadn't been done to me." Faith's shoulders were shaking as she remembered it all. "Eventually, around the time I turned fifteen, I just went out and started sellin' myself. Kept the money myself. Thought, as long as I'm havin' to let guys I don't even know fuck me, I might as well get somethin' out of it. That was the first time my mom ever actually respected me. She realized that I was willin' to do whatever the hell it takes to survive, and that I'm damn sure gonna get what I deserve. But then... around the time I turned seventeen... I came into my powers. I never knew what I was, never knew I was anythin' special. Not until then.

"Then, I met my first Watcher. She was kind of a hard ass at first. Later, I found out it was because she didn't like the situation I was in. Anyway, she found me, took me back to the apartment and talked to my mom. They started discussin' the price for me and shit, so I thought she was just gonna be another customer. I'd been fucked by girls before, so it wasn't anythin' new. So, I just went into my bedroom and stripped down to my bra and thong, then lay down on the bed, waitin'. Diana came into the room and shrieked." Faith chuckled slightly. "I've never heard anythin' so high-pitched in my life. She threw my clothes at me and told me to hurry up and get dressed and get packed." Faith fell silent.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"She wasn't payin' for some time with me in bed. She was bribin' my mom so she could get me out of there. I'm not one to miss an opportunity, so I went willingly. She trained me for a while, and I actually felt like she cared for me. It was a nice change. Then... Kakistos killed her. I lost the only person I ever cared about besides myself, and I lost the only place I ever called my home. Those few months with Diana were the happiest moments I'd ever lived, and like that," Faith snapped her fingers, "they were gone. That's when I came here. Diana had told me about this Slayer who actually worked with humans in some place called Sunnydale, California. Said she'd died, but was brought back to life somehow, and still had her powers. So, I figured I'd go there and see what all the fuss was about."

Faith fell silent again, then wiped her tears away with her hands.

"Anyway, you know the rest." Faith finally looked up at Buffy and saw that Buffy was in tears as well. "Oh, come on, B. That was _my_ life. Not yours. Besides... It _was_ my life. But not anymore. I'd say things have improved a bit for me." Faith smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's just... I never knew..."

"Yeah, well... That's my fault. I kept shuttin' you out, like you said. But... But now you do. So... hopefully..."

"No, Faith... I mean I never knew how _strong_ you really are." Faith looked at her in surprize. "I mean... You were in this terrible situation... Beyond terrible... And you took it and fought for a better life. You just fought tooth and nail, refusing to give in to the darkness. You did what you had to to survive, but you were always looking for something better. You never stopped yourself from hoping. And I'm so grateful for that. Because if you'd given in... I'd never have known you. And I'd never have loved you."

"I just... I was so afraid you wouldn't like me anymore... if you knew."

"Oh god, Faith..." Buffy pulled Faith in and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. "I could never stop loving you. If anything, I love you even more now. Because you let me in. You shared that with me, and now I know how strong you really are."

Faith broke down again, sobbing into Buffy's shoulder. So many emotions warred within her. Hurt, pain, anger, grief, but most of all, relief. Her tears drenched Buffy's shoulder, and her body was nearly vibrating as she cried.

"I've been runnin' through rain that I thought would never end," Faith said through her sobs, "trying to make it on faith in a struggle against the wind. I've seen the dark and the broken places, but I know in my soul, no matter how bad it gets , I'll be alright." Her voice gradually went from choking out words to singing as music started somewhere. It was a somewhat melancholic sound, but somehow, felt hopeful.

"There's hope in front of me. There's a light, I still see it. There's a hand still holdin' me, even when I don't believe it. I might be down but I'm not dead. There's better days still up ahead. Even after all I've seen, there's hope in front of me.

"There's a place at the end of the storm, you finally find, where the hurt and the tears and the pain all fall behind. You open up your eyes, and up ahead, there's a big sun shinin'. Right then and there you realize you'll be alright.

"There's hope in front of me. There's a light, I still see it. There's a hand still holdin' me, even when I don't believe it. I might be down but I'm not dead. There's better days still up ahead. Even after all I've seen, there's hope in front of me.

"There's a hope still burnin'. I can feel it risin' trough the night, and my world's still turnin'. I can feel your love here by my side. You're my hope. You're the light, I still see it. Your hands are holdin' me, even when I don't believe it. I've got to believe I still have hope. You are my hope."

Buffy had never felt so happy before. Faith's confessions left her feeling like, for the first time in more than ten years, there was actually hope for the future.

"God, I love you, Faith." Buffy whispered to the raven-haired Slayer.

Faith nodded, exhausted, and she fell asleep pressed against Buffy's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Buffy slowly laid down on the bed and relaxed. And she, too, fell asleep, holding Faith tightly.

...

"So, Faith and I had a bit of a heart-to-heart last night." Buffy said when the entire group met up at the Magic Box the next day. She was sitting on Faith's lap with her arms around Faith's neck.

"And...?" Giles asked.

"And then Faith sang. It didn't break the spell, but the... issue we talked about... it was the only one we have. I just wanted her to open up to me about some of the things in her past, and she did. Problem solved, but no broken spell." Buffy didn't really sound disappointed. She looked into Faith's eyes and smiled at her, and felt the smile returned.

"Hmm... This is becoming rather irritating. Willow, are you sure that something else might not be fueling the spell?" Giles turned to the redhead.

"I'm positive. I cast the spell to try to help fix all of Buffy and Faith's relationship problems, so they could be happy together. There was no other motive for the spell, or anything."

"Well..." Buffy started, "What if, maybe, the spell backfired a little, or something... Maybe someone else has problems that they need to fix before the spell will wear off."

"Well, there's my magic addiction, but I'm getting control over that. Giles is going to send me and Tara over to England to train with this coven of witches over deal with natural magic and stuff like that. We can learn a lot from them, and they promised to help me get control of my powers and deal with the addiction. So that's not really an issue anymore." Willow said, and Tara nodded in agreement.

Buffy turned to Giles, and everyone else followed his gaze. "Don't look at me." He said. "I'm not even engaged in any romantic relationships. If Willow cast the spell to fix relationship issues, then it would appear that I would not be affected by it. I haven't even sung any songs as of yet."

Then everyone's eyes turned to Xander and Anya. "What?" Xander asked. "Oh! No, no problems here. Everything's peachy-keen." Xander smiled.

"Yes. He is very satisfying in bed." Anya said, nodding in agreement, and Xander face-palmed.

"Well, what else could there be?" Faith asked. "Someone's got to have issues with someone. Otherwise, this musical would have hit its curtain call by now."

**The song in this chapter is "Hope In Front Of Me" by Danny Gokey. I really like this song, and when I heard it on **_**The Blend**_** last night (SiriusXM- channel 16), an idea for this chapter kind of popped into my head. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Say Something (part 3)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 13: Say Something (Part 3)

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is that, somehow, a supernatural force has intercepted the spell Willow cast and is now feeding off of it." Giles said, slamming his book closed. Obviously, he was pissed. He _never_ slams books.

"But what kind of thing could do that?" Tara asked.

"Well, I'm not certain, but I would suggest a demon of some sort." Giles replied sarcastically. It had been a very, very long night of research.

"Come on, G. It's not her fault." Faith said as she put down the book she was pretending to read. "We're all pretty tense right now, and none of us have any leads, so why don't we all just go home and pick it up tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Faith, it _is_ tomorrow." Buffy groaned.

"No, I know that, I mean _tomorrow_ tomorrow. Not as in today tomorrow." Faith said with a smirk.

"Ooh, that does sound good." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, so what do ya say, G? Let's all go home and hit the sheets."

Giles sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right Faith." Faith recoiled.

Did Giles just say she was right? Or was that... everyone's imagination?

""Excuse me?" Faith asked. "Could... Could you say that again? I... I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, yes. There's a first time for everything. You're right in that we're all exhausted, and working ourselves to death in order to find a way to save ourselves from dying as the result of a spell backfiring seems counter-intuitive. You're right, we should all go home nd get some rest. We can continue this, as you say, "_tomorrow_ tomorrow". I suggest that you use that time for resting and relaxing though, Faith, and not for more... physical... pursuits." Giles said pointedly.

Faith mocked offense. "Come on, G! I would never...! Besides, who says "physical pursuits" can't be relaxin'?" Buffy smirked. "'Specially when it's B that's helpin' me... "relax"." Faith smirked when she felt Buffy tense up beside her and the blonde's smirk turned to blushing.

Giles took out his handkerchief and cleaned his glasses, and Anya had to elbow Xander to snap him out of his daydream.

"Sorry, An." Xander apologized, then yawned and stretched after he closed his book as well.

"Can we go home now and have lots and lots of sex to relax like Buffy and Faith are?" Anya asked, oh-so-subtly.

Buffy and Xander both blushed while Faith smirked.

"An... That kind of stuff is usually just said between two people who are, you know, together." Xander said, almost whispering.

"But everyone already knows that that is what two people do when they are engaged in a sexual relationship with each other." Anya replied, not sharing Xanders attempt to have a quiet discussion.

"Yes, but most people don't, you know, say it out loud." He replied, still trying to be quiet.

"Well, they should. I think people would be a lot less stuck up if everyone was open about that kind of thing." Anya said.

"Gotta say, Xan, I actually kinda agree with your girl there." Faith said, still smirking, and Buffy looked at Faith, horrified. "I never really understood why everyone's got a stick up their ass when it comes to talkin' about sex. It's kinda normal. And I think everyone's sex lives would be much healthier if they weren't afraid to talk about it, you know." Faith actually sounded like she believed in thie stuff, and wasn't just saying it to horrify everyone around her and embarrass the shit out of Buffy. And that scared Buffy even more. "I, for one, plan to get B in bed as soon as we get done sharin' a nice, long, hot, steamy- mmh." Faith was cut off by Buffy putting a hand over her mouth and pretty much dragging her out the door."

Everyone else's faces were redder than Willow's hair. Except, of course, Anya.

"Right... Well, um... Let's... all go home then... and... rest... try to get that disturbing image out of our heads, shall we?" Giles said, clearing his throat and cringing.

"Right. Disturbing..." Willow said. She, Tara and Xander were all amusing themselves imagining the two very attractive women sharing a shower together.

Anya, as usual, was clueless.

"So we're leaving then?" She asked Xander, who snapped out of his fantasy again.

"Yes!" He said quickly, and everyone left for their respective homes. Which, of course, included Willow and Tara ending up in the same house as the two women of their most recent fantasy.

...

"So how were they?" Tara asked. Since their shared fantasy earlier, Tara had been asking Willow lots of questions about her threesome with Faith and Buffy.

"Tara, baby, I feel really bad about it. Can we please not talk about it?" Willow asked, pleading with her.

"Willow, you don't need to feel bad about it. It's really my fault. I should've come back sooner and explained better. I don't blame you for it. It was their idea, and you needed some release. I get it. In fact, I..."

"You what?" Willow asked, afraid of the answer.

"It... It actually kind of... arouses... me." Tara confessed, flinching as Willow stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Willow asked softly.

Tara sighed. "Let's just say, if you'd video taped it, I'd be watching it constantly."

Willow gulped.

"So... how were they?" Tara asked again.

"They were... not you."

"Willow, don't be lessening their skills if they're good just to spare my feelings. I know you missed me, I'm just curious."

Willow looked away, unable to meet Tara's eyes.

"They were... amazing. It was... different from what I'm used to with you. Not better, not worse, just different." She replied.

"So you enjoyed it, then?" Tara asked, a gleam in her eyes.

Willow sighed, knowing Tara wasn't going to drop it. "Yes. I did. I really enjoyed it."

"Good." Tara said, trying hard not to laugh.

Willow saw the look in her eyes and scofed in disbelief.

"Oh my goddess! You're a closet pervert!" She screeched.

"No I'm not!" Tara protested. "You should know by now how perverted I really am!" She joked, but it was only a half-joke. It was also true.

"You're totally getting off on imagining me in bed with Buffy and Faith!"

"So?! Why wouldn't I imagine the person that matters most to me with two very, very attractive women? Three extremely sexy women making love? Yes please!"

Willow giggled. "Then you're really not mad?"

"Of course not! I mean, I was upset at first, because I thought you'd moved on with them until we made up. But until I found out that you had sex with them, I'd never even thought about it before. But since then, it's actually become one of my favorite fantsies." Tara confessed.

"Wait, one of?" Willow asked, teasing. "What are your other favorite fantasies?"

"Wait, are you really wanting to go there, or is that just teasing me?"

"Little of both, actually."

"Hmm... How about this? I tell you one of my more mild fantasies, and you tell me if you _really_ want to hear the more... exotic ones." Tara suggested.

Willow gulped again. Could they really be _that bad_?

"O-o-okay." Willow stammered.

"Well..." Tara began, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist from behind and kissing her neck. Willow moaned at the contact. "Which one to choose?" Tara asked herself, her voice seductive for Willow's benefit. "Let's see... Oh! How about that one? So, we come home from the Magic box, really late at night, like tonight, for example. It's dark in the house, because Buffy and Faith are out patrolling, and Dawn is staying over at a friend's house. We have the house to ourselves. We leave most of the lights on, only turning a few on so we can see where we're going. You start to head up the stairs to our room because you're tired. But I grab your hand and lead you back into the living room. I push you down on the couch gently and I sit down in your lap, my knees on either side of your hips, and I squeeze you with my thighs. You already know where it's going, because it's kind of obvious." Tara pushes Willow down on their bed and sits in her lap, squeezing Willow's hips with her thighs, just like she says in her fantasy.

"Both of us were wearing skirts that barely go halfway down our thighs, and me getting in your lap pushed the edges of them up past our hips." Although they weren't nearly as short as Tara describes, they were both wearing long skirts that went halfway down their calves, and Tara makes a point of pushing them up, just as she describes in her fantasy. Both of their crotches are wet, and the moisture can be felt through their thin panties, which were now pressed firmly up against each other. "I grab the back of your hair and kiss you deeply, pushing myself against you so our bodies melt into each other seamlessly. We both moan into the kiss, and your arms wrap tightly around my back. It doesn't go much further for a while, we're both just getting warmed up. Then, I reach behind you..." Tara said, reaching around Willow's back as she says it. "And start slowly unbuttoning your shirt, because it opens in the back." Willow felt the back of her shirt loosening. It wasn't a button-up, but the laces that held the top together in the back felt similar enough that Willow felt her breath catch.

"When the buttons are undone, I slowly slide the sleeves down your arms, brushing my fingers across your soft skin the whole time." Willow shivered as Tara acted out every detail, with only a few minor differences, like the length of their skirts and the buttons in the back of Willow's shirt. And, of course, their location. Tara smiled as she saw how turned on Willow was. "I slide my hands back up your arms, teasing you a little, then up across the top of your chest, just below your throat. Your breasts are still covered up by your shirt, but only just barely. For now, I decide to leave them covered. I'm having too much fun teasing you. Instead, I grab your hands gently and put them behind me, up the back of my shirt. You take the hint and you unclasp my bra. You try to move your hands around under my bra to cup my breasts, but I catch you and take your hands out from under my shirt. I place them flat on the couch on either side of you and tell you not to move them. You nod, showing that you've submitted to me completely." Tara fell silent and looked at Willow, as though she was waiting for something.

"What?" Willow whispered. Tara raised an eyebrow suggestively, but Willow's usually sharp, brilliant mind was mush now with arousal.

"I place them flat on the couch on either side of you and tell you not to move them. You _nod_, showing that you've completely submitted to me." Tara repeated, putting emphasis on the word "nod".

Willow caught on that time, and nodded in response. Tara smiled, and continued. "I put my hands back on your chest and slowly drag them down your chest, pulling your shirt along with them. Slowly, your breasts are exposed to me, and my palms _brush_ across your nipples." Tara's palm brushed across the rock hard nubs just as she said the word "brush".

"Tara... Baby... Stop... Stop talking and make love to me." Willow begged, breathing her words, unable to speak.

"Shhh..." Tara said. "Don't talk. Don't make a noise. Don't move." Tara ordered, and continued speaking as Willow fought back whimpers. Tara's mind was very erotic, apparently, and Willow found herself getting wetter and wetter with just the situation she was in. Yet, somehow, it was even more arousing with her describing everything as she actually did it. "Huh. That's funny." Tara said. Then, seeing Willow's inquizitive glance, she replied, "I told you that same thing in the fantasy. Don't make a noise. Don't move."

Tara could see the understanding in her eyes, and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss Willow passionately. Her describing her own fantasy was actually getting to Tara herself.

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and kissed her back, matching Tara's passion. But when the dirty blonde felt Willow's arms move, she separated, sobering herself up just barely. She put Willow's hands back on the couch. "I said don't move them." Tara warned. "Don't move again until I say you can, or I'll stop, and we'll go to sleep."

To say Willow was stunned was an understatement. She and Tara had made love many, many times before. But never before had Tara tried to _dominate_ her. And now Willow understood that that was what was happening right now. Tara was _dominating_ her. And Willow found it extremely sexy and arousing, and loving every second of it. Willow nodded again, truly understanding now.

"Good." Tara said. "Now... Where was I? Oh. Right. Don't make a sound. Don't move a muscle. I cup your breasts and squeeze them, looking into your eyes the whole time. I can see the struggle in your eyes to stay still and silent, like I said, and I decide to test your limits. I pull my palms away and pinch your nipples with my fingers." Willow fought back a cry of painful pleasure and closed her eyes, but Tara had other ideas.

"Keep your eyes open." The other witch said. And Willow obeyed, afraid that Tara would follow through on her promise to stop and call it a night. "I tease your nipples for a bit, and when that doesn't get you to make a noise or move, I start to lift your shirt up over your head. You can lift your arms to let me do that, but they go right back after." Willow's arms shot up into the air, desparate to keep Tara happy. Tara smirked at Willow's eagerness to do as she said. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she slid Willow's shirt up over her head, then decided to change things a little.

"Actually, lean forward." Tara said, getting up off of Willow. The redhead looked at her in confusion, but did as she said. Tara grabbed her hands and put them behind her back, using Willow's shirt to tie them together. Tara patted Willow's back to say she could sit back up again, and even Tara was surprized at the darkness of Willow's eyes when she sat back up, revealing all the lust she was feeling in that moment.

Tara let out a shuddering breath, pleased that Willow was going along with all this.

Instead of retaking her place on Willow's lap, Tara knelt down between her knees, and Willow nearly gasped at the sight.

"I'm changing things a little. Really the only difference is that your hands are tied. Literally." Tara explained. "Everything else is the same. So... I get down on my knees in front of you and I push your skirt up your legs, past your hips." Willow felt a breeze on her legs, or perhaps that was Tara's breath, as the blonde witch slid her skirt up past her hips, revealing Willow's red panties. Tara barely restrained herself upon seeing that, barely managing to stick to her fantasy. "I lean over, so you can feel my breath on you through your panties, and you're barely able to breathe, barely able to keep still, barely able to stay quiet, and I kiss you." Willow felt Tara's lips on her lower lips for but a moment, but it still caused her to let a whimper slip past her lips, and Tara grinned. "I told you no sounds." Willow cried out, her pleas for Tara to not abandon her in her state of arousal getting lost in the mumbling that was all she was capable of in the moment.

"I'll let it slide this time." Tara assured her, then went back to work. "I kiss you again, but this time, I don't back away." Tara seemed to abandon her descriptions as she kissed Willow's sex through her now completely drenched panties. Willow's eyes bulged as she felt Tara's tongue come into play, and she had to bite her lip in order to keep from screaming. Tara stroked Willow's slit through the offending undergarment with her tongue. When Tara finally backed away, she left Willow with a severe case of cameltoe, and the redhead's breath was harsh.

"By the time I finished with that, you were squirming in my fantasy." Tara said disappointedly. "You can move now." Tara said, and Willow nodded her understanding, relieved that she was finally being shown some leniency. "I just want you to know that I'm not letting you move now because it's getting too hard for you to stay still. I'm doing it because I enjoyed watching you squirm in my fantasy. You're still not allowed to make any noises." Tara explained.

Willow nodded again, still breathing hard. She was loving this new side of Tara. And at the same time, it was almost scaring her.

But either way, it was very much turning her on.

"Now... Here's where I reached up and kind of rubbed you a little bit." Tara said, and she put a little bit of pressure on Willow's womanhood with two fingers and slowly rubbed her in circles. Willow's struggle to remain silent grew infinitely more difficult, even though she was allowed to move now, so she didn't have to divide her concentration between keeping her eyes open, staying silent, and staying still. Willow bit into her lip again, and drew blood. The thick, salty, metallic liquid caused Willow to nearly gag, but if she were to open her mouth, she'd scream, and Tara would stop. So, Willow swallowed her own blood and bit harder so she wouldn't scream.

Tara had seen what had happened, and she grew concerned, but was very grateful for Willow's determination to please her.

"And then, I pulled your panties to the side, and gave you a quick lick." Tara said, and she pulled Willow's panites to the side and leaned in, but then she stopped just before her tongue made contact with Willow's dripping pussy.

Willow's eyes betrayed her panic. Both of them knew Willow would not be able to remain completely silent from here on out. So, Tara thought to reinforce her rule of no sounds.

"Remember, any sounds... any at all, from here on out, until I say you can, and I'll stop, and we'll go to bed. But I'll leave your hands tied so you can't finish yourself off."

Willow's eyes grew even wider as she started to panic even more fiercely. And just at that moment, Tara chose to lick Willow once. Very quickly, so the redhead almost didn't notice it.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, teasingly. "Didn't feel it? Let me try it again." Tara said, and grinned as she leaned back in again, using her hands to spread Willow's legs even further and licked her again, but harder, and slightly slower. Willow's body was nearly having a seisure as she shook violently from the ocean of pleasure that had been building within her since the beginning.

"Then, I pulled your panties off comepletely," Tara said as she followed her own instructions, "And I told you..." Willow nearly groaned at the thought of having another command to follow. Tara sat up and whispered in Willow's ear, "Don't come. You're not allowed to come."

And with that, Tara thrust two fingers deep inside of Willow, bracing her wrist against her own hips and thrust with her fingers and her hips, creating powerful strokes that sent Willow into spasms of pleasure. Tara attached her lips to Willow's neck and sucked on her pulse point while she continued to thrust. And Willow was on the edge the whole time, remaining quiet and preventing herself from going over the edge through sheer willpower. Her willpower seemed to be so strong, Tara was beginning to think of it as _willow_-power.

Tara's thrusts were hard, but slow. She thrust like she was keeping time with the second hand on the clock. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

_ Tick. Thrust._

_ Tick. Thrust._

_ Tick. Thrust._

Willow was meeting her thrust for thrust with her own hips.

Finally, after a little more than two minutes, Tara removed her fingers, and Willow's frustration left her in tears.

"Don't worry, Baby... You'll get your release soon. " Willow's determination was renewed as she saw the light at the end of the long, dark, but oh, so enjoyable, tunnel.

Tara got off of Willow's lap again and got on her knees, and Willow suddenly knew how her release was coming. No pun intended. "Feel free to scream." Tara said with a smile. "Just remember... don't come until I say you can."

Willow whimpered. At least she didn't have to stay quiet again. Tara sat up, like she was listening for something.

"What is it?" Willow asked, her voice extremely husky.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"The shower's empty." Tara said with a grin.

Willow smiled weakly and started to get up to go for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"To... the bathroom... I thought-"

"No! I meant they're out of the shower, so the house is quieter." Tara grinned mischievously.

"Oh. What does... that have to... to do with anything?" Willow asked, her voice still husky.

"It means... They'll be able to hear you scream." Tara said as she leaned back in and wrapped her lips around Willow's swollen mound and plunged her tongue in as deep as she could before Willow even had a chance to react. Willow let loose with an ear-shattering scream, and Tara was barely able to hold her down with her hips as Willow bucked wildly. Tara's tongue was darting in and out hard and fast, and Willow thought once again that she would burst with pleasure.

She barely managed to hold back her orgasm the whole time. For almost three full miuntes, she was screaming in ecstasy, and a competition seemed to erupt from the two bedrooms as Faith was working hard to make Buffy scream even louder than Tara had Willow screaming.

"Fuck!" Willow screamed, and Tara puled back just far and long enough to say, "Come for me, Willow." Then she plunged back in and Willow let herself explode, and her essence coated Tara's face. Tara's expert tongue kept diving in and out of Willow's cunt, forcing her to experience multiple orgasms one right after another.

Finally, Willow came down from her high and Tara let her lay back on the bed, grinning. Willow's eyes were drooping with exhaustion. Tara had taken every last ounce of energy Willow had.

When the blonde witch untied Willow's hands, Willow tried to go to work pleasing Tara, but she was stopped.

"No, Willow. You're exhausted. Go to sleep now." Tara said.

"But... But you didn't..." Willow mumbled. It was obvious she'd pass out soon.

"Then you can take care of that tomorrow, if you want. But for now, just sleep." Tara smiled reassuringly and wrapped her arms around Willow after pulling the covers up over them, and they both fell fast asleep, completely satisfied.

**So, I figured I'd throw a little bit of Twillow fluff in here. There was obviously no music in this chapter, other than the "songs" Tara made Willow sing. But, I figured, there were two songs in chapter 11, so I made up for it here. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	14. Say Something (part 4)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 14: Say Something (Part 4- Say Something)

"You two were kinda loud last night." Faith teased Willow when she and Tara came downstairs. Both witches blushed furiously. Willow found it adorable that Tara could be so shy around everyone else, but when it was just the two of them alone in bed, Tara could completely dominate her.

"You weren't so quiet yourself." Willow pointed out.

"Yeah, well, kinda had to drown you guys out, or wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"So... You have concentration issues?" Willow asked, turning Faith's words around, and Faith was left dumbstruck, unabletofire back a comeback, which left Buffy in shock. Faith was the most comebackiest person Buffy had ever met.

Tara snickered a bit at that, and she and Willow walked out the front door, Faith and Buffy close behind.

...

Everyone met up at the Magic Box because Giles said he might have a lead on what might be casuing the spell to be maintained.

"So what's up, G?" Faith asked.

"I may have a lead on what is causing Willow's musical spell to be maintained." he said.

"Yeah, we got that. What _is_ the lead?" Buffy asked.

"Oh! Right. Well, the ironic bit is, we never would have known about the presence of this demon were it not for Willow's spell. Actually, it was, um... It was a... um... A vampire that tipped me off." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Of course. 'Cause, ya know, vamps are great sources when it comes to Slayers."

"I'm sorry, Faith but I don't see anyone else coming up with any leads at all! At least this is something!" Giles snapped. He was wound so tight it was unreal. Even Faith recoiled.

"Jeez... Sorry, G. Not tryin' to put ya down or anythin'. So... let's hear it. What ya got?"

"Right then." Giles calmed down and cleared his throat. "Well, the demon is known as a Treblclef Demon. It feeds on the musical energy around it. The more music it has surrounding it, the stronger it becomes. It first came to town when Sweet was around, and fed from the musical spell Sweet cast. My guess is that it has been lying dormant, and that with the musical spell that Willow cast, it's found a way to maintain the spell itself so as to continue to gain strength. Taking out the Slayers and their allies is a definite plus, of course."

"Hey, G, that vamp you were talkin' about? Why'd he tell you about it?"

That put a glint of humor in Giles' eyes that actually creeped Buffy, Xander and Willow out. "You should know that vampires tend to say more than they mean to when they have a crucifix dangling in front of their face. Or a stake at their heart. Or if you hold their hand out in the sunlight. Or pour holy water on them. Or garlic."

Faith's eyes went wide, and she grinned. "Torture. Nice touch, G."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, the stupid vampire tried to run, and foolishly ran right out into the sunlight, so we still don't know _where_ the Treblclef Demon is."

"Well, Tara and I... I mean... Tara... Tara can do a locator spell." Willow said, sighing. Tara squeezed Willow's hand reassuringly.

"A locator spell shouldn't be too much trouble." Tara said. "You can help me with that ,if you want."

Willow took a deep breath and everyone, even Anya, fell silent, awaiting her answer.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea yet. I... I think I need more time." Willow replied.

Tara nodded, and everyone approved of her choice.

"Did I pass the test?" Willow joked.

"It wasn't a test, Willow. I trust you." Tara said sincerely.

Willow nodded gratefully, but didn't change her mind. Instead, she just kissed Tara.

"Tara, if you need assistance, I'll help you." Giles said, and Tara nodded.

"Well, looks like we've got a plan, then. But looks like we're not needed yet, so I think me and B are gonna go patrol or somethin'." Faith said, standing up, and Buffy immediately knew where Faith's mind actually was right now, but decided to tease her first.

"It's not even noon yet. Any vamps stupid enough to be out and about right now would doour job for us and just slay themselves with the sun."

Faith turned and glared at her, but not in anger. Buffy wondered what happened that got Faith so... horny.

"Well, they can still survive in the sewers, ya know. Might... _get lucky_... and find some down there." Faith said, putting a very "subtle" emphasis on "get lucky".

"Eh, if they're in the sewers, chances are, the only thing to eat are rodents, and I don't know about you, but Sunnydale could do with a bit less of the rat population."

Faith sighed hungrily, and everyone watched her in amusement. "Okay, fine then. But I'd still like to go get something to _eat_." Faith replied. Again, very "subtle" emphasis on "eat".

"Well, go on ahead and go eat. I'm not hungry." Buffy said with a smile.

Faith leaned in so only Buffy could hear her. "Really, B? That how you wanna play it? You're really gonna make me beg, aren't you?"

"Yup." Buffy agreed, smirking. "And it better be out loud, where everyone can hear. Otherwise, this cookie jar ain't giving little Faithy her cookie."

Faith whimpered, then stood back up straight.

"Fine. You want it, you got it." Faith cleared her throat. "Hey, B, you wanna go back home so I can make you scream as loud as Red does?" That remark left Willow, Tara and Buffy all blushing, and Xander and Giles' eyes widened, and the Watcher cleaned his glasses as usual. Faith felt like she won.

"Oh... um... well..." Buffy stammered. Faith's comment left her speechless.

"Great, let's go." Faith said grining, and grabbed Buffy's hands and lead her out of the Magic Box.

"Wow, Tara you must be a very satisfying lover." Anya said bluntly, and both Willow and Tara blushed even redder. "Almost as good as Xander, in fact." And then Xander started blushing furiously.

...

"Jeez, Faith, what's gotten into you?" Buffy asked.

"Whaddya mean, B?" Faith asked as she pushed Buffy up against the wall and pushed her left thigh in between Buffy's legs, right up against her crotch, which was quickly becoming very moist.

"What... what happened that... got you so... damn horny?" Buffy said in between times Faith pushed a little harder on her sex with her thigh.

"B, I'm always horny when I'm with ya. You've got no fuckin' idea what you do to me."

"But why now? Why... Why all of... all of a sudden... do you... do you let it... get control? Why now?" Buffy asked, her breathing becoming labored, and they weren't even undressed yet.

"Have you seen what you're wearin'?" Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, and Buffy looked down. She hadn't really paid attention to what she'd put on today, but she was wearing a very low-cut v-neck red shirt much like the one Faith liked to wear, and a pair of black skinny jeans that showed her well-built muscles and very promiscuous backside. And since the shirt she was wearing was a spaghetti-strap, she could easily see the strap of a lacey black bra that Faith had given her for Faith's birthday. Buffy's present to Faith was wearing it and the matching panties for her that night.

"Oh." Buffy said, understanding dawning on her. She really hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, oh." Faith said, her voice very husky. Her hands were shaking, she was so turned on right now, as she busied them with undoing Buffy's shirt.

No more teasing was done between them. They hurriedly removed the clothing from each other, and Faith pushed Buffy back up against the wall and pressed her hip against Buffy's core, and Buffy returned the favor.

Faith started a rhythm grinding on Buffy's hip, and felt the rhythm matched by her lover, but it wasn't enough. Faith turned them around and laid Buffy down on the ground, and Faih laid down on top of her, their sexes smashing together as Faith ground even harder against her, and they were both soon moaning out into the room.

"God, Faith!" Buffy cried, scratching Faith's back with her nails. She didn't draw blood, but the raven-haired Slayer's back was definitely turning red.

"Fuck!" Faith grunted. Buffy was definitely the far more vocal of the two, but Buffy was determined to be the one making Faith scream this time. Buffy surprized Faith when she stroked Faith's slit once while they ground, and Faith froze for a minute, and Buffy took advantage of that to flip them over, so she was straddling Faith's waist.

Faith wasn't sure she liked being on the bottom, she'd always been more dominant, but when she tried to flip them back over, Buffy pinned her down and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Obviously, they were real, otherwise, their Slayer strength would tear right through them.

Faith's eyes widened and she redoubled her efforts to get back on top, but Buffy had always been faster. Before Faith could even move, her hands were cuffed around the leg of the bed, and Buffy was grinding her core against Faith's stomach.

Faith barely even noticed Buffy's movements as she struggled to break the cuffs, but Buffy had had Willow enchant them when she first got them so that even Faith's Slayer strength could break them.

Finally, Faith's attention was drawn back to Buffy as the blonde let out a loud moan. She saw Buffy's glistening pink pussy sliding along her stomach, coating her with her juices, and Faith growled hungrily. Buffy sensed she had Faith's undivided attention again, and the younger Slayer stopped struggling.

Buffy grinned at her and started sliding down Faith's body again so she was sitting on her legs. Buffy lifted herself up enough to get Faith's legs out from under her and wrap them around her waist. Buffy stared down at Faith's fully exposed and unmoving body and let a whine escape. But she had a mission. She was _going_ to make Faith scream her name.

And she was going to tell Faith about it.

"Faith, baby..." Buffy said sweetly, and Faith was confused. The blonde leaned over so she could whisper in Faith's ear. "I'm going to make you scream. So please, fight it all you want. It just means I'll get to try harder. And harder. And _harder_." Buffy sat back up and grinned when she saw Faith's wide eyes, and fighting a whimper.

Buffy turned her attention back to Faith's body. She started rubbing Faith's sex with her right hand and stroking her thigh with her left. Faith was moving her hips, trying to get more out of it, but Buffy just stilled her hand and let Faith rub herself on Buffy's hand.

"Come on, B." Faith pleaded. "Don't tease me like this."

Buffy merely ignored her, until Faith finally gave up and stilled herself, and Buffy continued to rub her slowly, and Faith struggled to stay still.

"I love you, Faithy." Buffy taunted her, and Faith just growled back.

The growl turned to a stifled moan as Buffy spread her lower lips and started prodding at her entrance. She never dipped her finger inside, she just teased the entrance. Finally, she pushed slightly on the puckering hole, and rubbed it in circles, and Faith was already losing the battle to stay quiet.

"Babe, please!" Faith whispered.

"God, Faith, you're so wet." Buffy continued to taunt her. "I'm... _slipping_ all over." As she said "slipping", her finger slipped inside for a second, and Faith's body lurched forward on instinct, trying to imaple herself on Buffy's digit. Her eagerness amused Buffy, who slipped her finger back out and continued to tease Faith's entrance.

She built up a pattern with that, she'd tease Faith's entrance for about ten seconds, and thrust inside for less than one second, and return to teasing, and soon, Faith was in tears of frustration.

"You ready?" Buffy asked after the tenth time she did that, and Faith nodded in agreement. "I don't know. I don't think you are. Maybe I'd better get you a little wetter first." Faith whined, and Buffycould tell shewas winning. The blonde reached into their nightstand drawer and pulled out a long piece of cloth.

"B, no!" Faith protested, but Buffy slipped the blindfold around her head anyway. It was Buffy's turn to have some fun.

She went back to teasing Faith for a few minutes while she reached back into the still open drawer and pulled something else out.

After another five minutes of straight teasing, Buffy asked her again. "Are you ready now?" Faith moaned in response, sensing that that's what Buffy wanted right now.

"Good." Buffy replied, and Faith knew Buffy was going to stop teasing her at least. But then she felt something other than Buffy's fingers slipping inside her. Something much bigger. SOmethingshe used on Buffy occasionally.

She recognized the toy, because it was the only one they had. It was a large black dildo, about nine inches long, and in circumference, about 6 1/2 inches around. Faith gasped as she felt her hole close around the toy just on the other side of the head, then spread a little wider to accept the rest of the dildo.

"Fuck!" Faith barely managed to turn the scream threatening to escape her lips into a harsh whisper. She was determined to not give in on that regard. She was way more stubborn than Buffy, she was sure of it. Faith was _not_ a screamer, and Buffy would _not_ turn her into one.

But Buffy smirked, knowing Faith was close to breaking. She continued to slowly push the toy deeper into her lover, and Faith's legs closed around Buffy in a vice as another attempt to stop herself from screaming.

"Faith, you're losing the battle. Come on, I want you to make it more fun for me." Buffy said sincerely, and Faith growled, knowing Buffy was right.

When Faith had received half of the dildo inside her, Buffy gave it a powerful shove and forced the rest of it deep into her suddenly, and Faith very nearly cried out. But her determination wavered when Buffy didn't even give her time to adjust to the length buried inside her, she pulled it out to the head, then slammed it back in, and repeated again and again. Faith found herself meeting Buffy thrust for thrust, and felt her orgasm growing inside her quickly. If she could just last another ten seconds, she'd win, and Buffy wouldn't get a scream from her.

Nine seconds.

Eight seconds.

Seven seconds. Faith felt something clawing its way up her throat.

Five seconds.

Four seconds.

Three seconds. It was caught in her mouth, only her teeth caging it in.

Two seconds.

One second.

And Faith exploded, her cream turning the black toy and Buffy's hand white, and she just kept cumming, the viscious scream barely contained.

Just a few more seconds, and Buffy will have lost.

But Buffy didn't stop the thrusting when Faith came down. If anything, she started thrusting even harder.

And when Faith realized Buffy really was more determined than her, she let it go, and a feral snarl preceded a window-shattering scream.

"BUFFY!" Faith screamed, and even though she felt like her ears were going to bleed, Buffy was proud of herself, and smiled victoriously.

Buffy didn't stop until Faith came down from her second orgasm, and her body was shaking.

Buffy laid down on top of Faith and removed the blindfold before kissing her passionately.

"Fuck." Faith groaned in defeat when they pulled apart, and Buffy laughed. She uncuffed Faith and let the younger woman flip them back over and return the favor of cuffing her to the bed. Faith was determined to dominate Buffy to make up for letting herself be dominated, but they both knew that Buffy was the winner this time. And so Buffy went back to submitting, knowing that if she really wanted to, she could take control easily any time. But better to let Faith have her fun for now.

...

The location spell went off without a hitch, and Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Giles decided not to bother the Slayers. From what Willow had learned about the Treblclef Demon through research while the spell was being cast, it was a small, low-level demon that they could defeat even without the help of Slayers.

"Okay, we should be right at the entrance to its hideout if the spellwas accurate." Giles said, and they turned down another tunnel in the sewers and knew they'd come to the right place. But there had been a slight mis-calculation on the size.

The book had described it as a small red ape-like thing with large yellow spiralling horns that were larger than its body. It had pink eyes with white pupils, and if it weren't a demon, it would make a really cute household pet.

But this was almost completely different. This thing was so big, it could have eaten the worm demon that the mayor had turned into all those years ago, and still had room for the three human-sized people now staring up at it as desert.

It was now about twenty feet tall, and it's body structure was now less Curious George and more King Kong. It now had a grand total of SIX sets of massive spiralling yellow horns as opposed to the two horns in the picture. And its face looked much less cute like in the picture, and more classic demon.

It roared, and the entire sewer system shook with the sound waves.

One more surprize... The thing could now breathe fire.

It opened its mouth and a large ball of fire came crashing down on the group, or would have, if Willow hadn't instinctively thrown up a magic shield. But then the beasts fist hit someone as Willow dropped the shield, and Tara went sailing through the air and hit the wall of the sewer, hard.

Willow flew into a fit of rage when she saw Tara hurt, and her hair and eyes turned pitch black, and her veins seemed to pop out of her head. Giles had to step back, her power was that great.

"You... Don't... Touch... My... Tara..." Willow said softly, and even her words radiated power. The Treblclef demon flinched backwards. For some reason that it couldn't understand, it was afraid of this puny morsel. This toothpick actually scared him.

Willow's feet left the ground as she floated into the air, carried by her dark aura.

"Willow! Calm down!" Giles shouted. Even he was afraid of Willow now.

"Silence!" Willow hissed, and Giles found himself unable to open his mouth.

The demon fired another fireball towards the bug that was flying towards him, but the bug caught the fireball without even flinching, and it disappeared without even a puff of smoke. It threw its fist at her, and it bounced off a force shield and hit itself in the face.

"My turn." Willow said, and she raised her hand, and pushed outwards, her hand flat, as though she were pressing it against an invisible wall.

The demon's fur and skin flew off its body in an instant, and it roared in pain, then fell to the ground, dead. Willow allowed herself to land on the ground,and as she saw Tara again, lying still in Giles' arms, the Watcher's tears landing on the blonde's face, Willow's hair, eyes, and skin went back to normal, and she hurried and took Tara from Giles.

"Tara? Come on, baby, wake up. It's gone. The bad demon's gone." Willow said hysterically. Giles tried to put a hand on Willow's shoulder, but he flinched back instead. He'd felt Tara for a pulse. There was none, and her neck seemed to be broken. "It's okay, I beat it. You can wake up now! Please!" Willow sobbed into Tara's chest. She, too, could not feel Tara's heartbeat, and her skin was quickly losing color, and growing cold as Death took her.

Willow channeled power into Tara, refusing to believe that she could really be gone. She felt Tara's neck snap back into place, and evey wound the blonde had ever suffered, every single scar disappeared, but her breath never came bacl, and her heart didn't beat.

"Tara!" Willow screamed. "Please, say something!"

"Willow..." Giles said, but she ignored him.

"Tara, come on, baby, please! Don't leave me!"

"Willow." He said again. And again, she ignored him.

"Tara, please! Say something! Come back to me!"

"Willow!" Giles shouted. Finally, she looked up at him. "She's... She's gone..." He said softly, tears streaming down his aged face.

"NO!" Willow screamed again. For a second, Giles thought she might turn dark again, but instead, she just bowed her head into Tara's lifeless body and sobbed. "Say something." Willow pleaded softly.

But no response came. She was gone.

A soft music started, and the sound matched what Willow felt perfectly. Empty.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." Willow sobbed. "Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you!

"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you!

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you!

"Say something, I'm giving up on you... Say something..." The music faded slowly, and Willow sat there, sobbing into Tara's body for hours until she fell into unconsciousness, exhausted, and Giles carried her out of the sewers, then went back for Tara.


	15. The End (conclusion)

Music In Our Hearts

Chapter 15: The End

**AN: This is going to be a short chapter, it's basically just a conclusion, and I want to thank everyone who has read this story all the way through, and enjoyed it. **

Willow fell to the ground again, sobbing as they lowered Tara's casket into the ground. Buffy, Giles and Xander went to their knees around her, trying to comfort her, but knew that nothing they did or said would help in the slightest. Faith, Anya and Dawn stood back, sobbing as well, but didn't make a move to join them on the ground. They shouldn't. It wouldn't be right to intrude. After all, no amount of comfort they could offer would be nearly as comforting as that of her best friends.

Those four had been together since the very beginning. The ORIGINAL four Scoobies. Together from the beginning, through thick and thin. The only thing more comforting than that would be for Tara to wake up right now. And that wasn't going to happen.

_Fuck. This isn't fuckin' fair! _Faith thought to herself as she cried. _If anyone was gonna die, it shoulda been me. I'm the bad guy, not T. T's never done _anything_ but good. Where's the fuckin' justice? Thought it was supposed to be the Slayers that died fightin' evil. Not T. Not Tara. It... It just doesn't make sense._

Dawn was having similar thoughts. _Why? Why'd it have tobe Tara? Why'd it have to be _anyone_? It doesn't make sense. We're... We're the good guys. We don't die. We fight the bad guys, and the bad guys die, or at least go to jail. That's just... That's just the way it works. So, then... why not this time? It wasn't even a really powerful bad guy. It wasn't even a "Big Bad". It was just a random demon. It just caught them by surprize. How did this happen?_

_ This isn't fair._ Anya thought. Even she couldn't make sense of what was going on. _Good guys don't die. Innocents, they die. Demons, they die. Vampires... They die _again_. They re-die. Even Slayers die. But not good guys. Not good guys. Not... Not Tara._

Buffy wasn't really thinking anything. She was just remembering. She remembered the first time she met Tara, when Willow introduced her as her girlfriend, and the surprize Buffy felt when she realised Willow was saying she's gay. She'd tried to be supportive, but even to this day, she was afraid she might not have sounded right when she told Willow that she was happy for her. Of course, the initial surprize faded, and Tara became a part of everyday life. And even up until... until she was gone, Tara always seemed shy. It made Buffy wonder if she'd ever really made Tara feel _welcome_. Sure, she'd been a friend, she was sure Tara thought of her as a friend, but had she really made her feel _welcome_?

Xander, although he really missed Tara, and definitely didn't think it was fair, was thinking only of Willow right now. _God, I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now. What's she really thinking? Is she saying goodbye? Is she screaming in her mind, begging Tara to come back? Is she blaming herself? Is she refusing to let go? Is it a little of all of it? God, for the first time, I don't know what she's really thinking. It's not fair to Willow. Everything she's already gone through, everything she'll have to face without Tara now. It's not fair._

Giles, for once, was blank. He couldn't think anything. Everyone around him... Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Willow, Faith, and even Anya, who was hundreds of years older than him, he considered them all his children. Including Tara. He felt like he'd just lost a daughter, and... No, he _had_ lost a daughter. It wasn't official. It wasn't by blood... It wasn't even by adoption or marriage. But she had been his daughter, nonetheless. ANd to think about anything right now reminded him that he'd just outlived his daughter, and it hurt too much.

Willow didn't know what she was thinking, either. Nothing in her mind made sense. It felt like something was ripping her apart from the inside out. Her mind was scrambled, fried, put in a blender and poured into a Willow-shaped pan, but nothing was right with her. She was lost, and insane, and the only thing that kept her from throwing herself into the grave and burying herself alive with Tara were the three people sitting beside her, their hands on her shoulders. The three that had been with her, and that she'd been with from the very beginning. The original four Scoobies. Other members had come and gone. Angel. Riley. Oz. Cordelia. Faith and ANya, even though they hadn't gone, but they still weren't a part of the ORIGINAL gang. Even Spike could kind of be considered a Scooby for a time.

But the bond between these four was by far the strongest. Buffy. Giles. Xander. And Willow. The Scooby Gang.

They would mourn Tara together.

**The End...**


End file.
